


Number Thirteen

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fear, Help, Jace Feels, M/M, Phone Calls, Sexual Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: “You had me worried for a bit there.” Jace said. “Are you OK?”“Y-Yeah.” The boy sniffed. “Sorry about this morning. He doesn’t know about this phone.”“What is your name?” Jace asked. The kid sounded like he had been crying.“S-Simon.” The kid whispered.“Hi Simon.” Jace said. “I’m Jace.”Simon chuckled. “Unusual name.”





	1. Is Anyone There?

Jace groaned as he heard his phone ring. He fumbled blindly and answered it, pressing it against his ear. “H’lo…?”

“I’m so-sorry, did I wake you up?” a soft shaky voice whispered. Jace frowned and opened his eyes.

“Who is this?” he asked sharply.

“I-I’m sorry.” The person on the other end whispered. “I-I didn’t know what else t-to do. He’ll kill me if he knew I was doing this.”

“What? Who’s going to kill you?” Jace asked, frustration making his words sharp.

“M-My b-boyfriend.”

Oh.

“OK, what is your name and where are you?” Jace asked, sitting up. “I take it you need help? How did you get this number?”

“You are the 13th person I called.” The boy whispered. “People are not-.” There was a loud sound and the boy whimpered in fear. Jace grimaced. “Shit, he’s back. I have to go. I’ll call you back?”

“O-.” Before Jace could respond, the line went dead. He swore and looked at the phone number in his call log. He tried calling back but it went into voicemail. “Fuck!”

He looked at the time. It was almost 4AM, he still had hours before he had to get up for work, but that phone call had disturbed him.

There was no way he was going to sleep now.

*

“So I got a phone call.” Jace said later in the morning when his brother and his brother’s boyfriend showed up at his restaurant. “Weird call. Some kid was…well, he said his boyfriend wanted to kill him.”

“Oh?” Alec asked in his cop voice. “What did you do?”

“Well, I think his boyfriend came back ‘cos he hung up.” Jace shrugged. “Could have been a prank. But…”

“Probably.” Magnus said. “Did you call him back?”

“The number was hidden.” Jace said. He stood up. “I’m going back to work, see you guys later.”

It was probably a one off thing. Like, who calls a stranger in the middle of the night and says stuff like that?

*

He was on his way home after locking up when his phone rang. It was a hidden number.

“You had me worried for a bit there.” Jace said. “Are you OK?”

“Y-Yeah.” The boy sniffed. “Sorry about this morning. He doesn’t know about this phone.”

“What is your name?” Jace asked. The kid sounded like he had been crying.

“S-Simon.” The kid whispered.

“Hi Simon.” Jace said. “I’m Jace.”

Simon chuckled. “Unusual name.”

“Yeah, remind me to tell you about it sometime.”

“OK.” Simon said quietly.

“Where are you?” Jace asked as he walked home.

“I-I can’t tell you that.” Simon said. “He’ll know…”

“So what do you want from me?” Jace didn’t mean to sound harsh, but he was frustrated. The kid wasn’t giving him anything.

“S-Sorry. I-I just wanted someone to talk t-to.” Simon said. “We m-moved and I-I don’t know anyone here. I j-just needed a f-friend. I’m s-sorry.”

Jace sighed. “OK. We can be friends.” He heard Simon sigh. “But on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Simon said warily.

“Tell me the truth.” Jace said.

“O…K.” Simon said slowly. “That’s all?”

“I’ll know if you lie.” Jace said. “My brother is a cop, I’ve had practice.”

“Oh.” Simon sighed. “OK.”

Jace smiled. “So _friend,_ when is your birthday?”

Simon laughed. “March 28th. You?”

“August 30th.” Jace answered. “Where do you live?”

Simon hesitated. “N-New York.”

“Really? Me too.” Jace said.

“You live in New York?” Simon asked. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” By then, Jace had gotten to his apartment. “Are you going to hang up on me like the last time?”

“I said I was sorry.” Simon said, giggling. “He would have killed me if he saw the phone.”

“Is he-Is he hitting you?” Jace asked the question bugging him. “And don’t lie to me.”

Simon was silent. “I-I’m not a victim.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Jace said.

“He-He’s stressed and he d-doesn’t handle stress well.” Simon said. “He loves me, he’s just…”

Jace threw himself on the couch. “OK. What is your favorite dessert?”

“What?”

Jace laughed at the confusion in Simon’s voice. “I’m a chef and I bake. I like to bake for my friends.”

“Oh.” Simon sighed. “I like chocolate.”

“Me too.” Jace said. “None of my other friends do, can you imagine?”

“What?” Simon said incredulously. “But, it’s chocolate.”

“That’s what I said.” Jace said, smiling. “I’ll bake you a cake.”

“Thank you.” But he sounded sad. “But I can’t get it. I’m not…I don’t really go out.”

Jace frowned. “We’ll figure something out.”

Suddenly Simon gasped. “I have to go. Jon will be home soon.”

“Wait,” Jace said, loudly. “Can I have your number?”

“Maybe I’ll text you.” Simon said quickly. “Thank you, Jace.”

“Call me anytime.” Jace said, he knew he sounded desperate. “Even if it’s in the middle of the night. OK?”

“OK.” Then the line went dead.

Jace sighed. “What the hell, Herondale?”

***

A couple of blocks away, in an apartment building; a slim brunet turned off his phone and put it in a water proof case. Then he opened a plastic can of flour and stuffed his it in there.

He was smiling.

It felt strange.

It had been a while since he smiled.

Jon had dragged him all the way to New York, where he knew nobody. He had been given a promotion and that came with a transfer.

Simon had lied to Jace when he said he wasn’t a victim.

He was.

He was also worthless and stupid and useless and weak.

And no one would ever want him.

Jon was it.

Sometimes he thought about ending it all. He had come close once, but he couldn’t go through with it.

He was also a coward.

He had also thought about killing Jon too. One night, while Jon slept peacefully next to him, he had watched him and thought about plunging a knife into his throat while he slept.

He didn’t dare.

One, he hated the sight of blood.

Two, with his luck, he would mess it up and Jon would kill him for sure.

So he did nothing.

Until he found the phone. It was an old phone. He found it when he was cleaning out the guestroom, Jon used as his study.

Simon had tried his sister’s number but it was disconnected. That was when he started dialing random numbers.

Some picked up. Others went straight to voicemail.

He had just about given up when he dialed Jace’s number. When he had picked up, he thought the guy would curse him out like the others had done. But he didn’t.

Now he had a friend.

Simon couldn’t stop smiling.

He started making dinner for Jon. His boyfriend loved pasta and meatballs. It was easy and quick. Simon looked at the time and his smile dimmed. Jon would be home in an hour.

It was enough to kill his good mood.  

***

“So he called again.” Jace said the next day. It was a weekend and he didn’t open till midday. “And we talked. His name is Simon.”

He was at his Alec and Magnus’s loft, having breakfast, like he did every Saturday.

“Really?” Magnus asked. “What did he want?”

“Nothing. I guess he just needed to talk to someone.” Jace said. “He says he just moved into town and he doesn’t know anybody.”

“What did you say?” Alec asked him.

Jace shrugged. “He’s cool, I guess.” Jace said. “It’s just phonecalls. And he calls me, I don’t call him. What’s the harm?”

His brother stared at him. “What else?”

Jace shook his head. “I’m not sure…I think his boyfriend hits him.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Just some of the things he says.” Jace said. “But get this, he loves chocolate.”

“Wow, he’s a weirdo, like you.” Magnus said, laughing.

“Hey!” Jace smiled. He saw Alec frown. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Alec said. “It’s just kinda weird. Just be careful.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom.”

*

By the time he took a break, it was almost six in the evening. Weekends were always hectic. He picked up his phone and swore when he saw four missed calls and a text message.

The calls were from a hidden number and the text was from an unknown number.

**_Hi._ **

Jace sighed and thought about calling. Instead he typed a quick reply and waited.

Almost immediately, his phone rang. “Hey.” Simon said quietly.

“I’m so sorry.” Jace said. “Weekends are my busiest days.”

“It’s OK.” Simon said. “Jon was called away at work so I was just…”

“Where do you live?” Jace cut him off. He didn’t know why but he wanted to see him.

“I told you, New-.”

“No, your address.” Jace clarified.

Simon was quiet, but Jace could hear him breathing shakily. “I-I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Why not?” Jace pressed.

“Jon will kill me.” Simon said. Jace blew out a breath.

“I kinda hate this Jon guy.” He said.

“He’s not so bad.” Simon said, giggling. “Just intense. And being a cop isn’t an easy…”

“He’s a cop?”

“Uh…I mean, he, uh,” Simon stuttered.

“Simon…” Jace growled.

“Yes.” He sounded resigned. “He’s a cop. That’s all I’m telling you.”

“Fine.” Jace said. “So what do you do for fun?”

“Oh, I play the guitar.” Simon said. “Not so much now though.”

“Why?”

“I-My guitar broke.” Simon said, sadly.

“Let me guess, Jon?” Jace really hated this Jon person.

“It was my fault really.” Simon said quickly. Can we talk about something else? Please? What do you do for fun?”

“I cook. I bake.” Jace replied. “Sometimes, I fight. But I’m way too pretty for fighting, so…”

Simon laughed and Jace grinned. “Wow, you are so modest.” He chuckled.

“Well, I have my moments.” Jace said.

“I’m sure you do.” Simon said. “Lemme guess, you’re a blond.”

“The blondest.” Jace said on a laugh.

“I knew it!” Simon chortled. “Is it true that blonds have the most fun?”

“I can’t believe you even have to ask.” Jace said. “Of course we do.”

Simon laughed. Jace loved the way his laugh sounded. He wondered how it would sound if he heard it for real, not through the phone.

“OK, OK.” Simon said. “You have blue eyes. No, something exotic, like…pale purple.”

“Purple?” Jace scoffed. “No. I have one blue eye, the other is brown.”

“Wow, really?” Simon sounded awed and Jace blushed. “I have never seen that before. That is so cool.”

“Why thank you.” Jace laughed.

“I bet you get all the girls, huh?” Simon teased.

“Sometimes.” Jace said.

“You lucky dog.” Simon said, chuckling. “OK, blond, heterochromic eyes…hmm, you’re tall, like 6ft or more, built like a surfer.”

“Well, I’m about 6’2” and I look more like a brawler.”

Simon giggled like a high school girl. “No! I refuse to believe that. I bet you’re beautiful.”

Jace found himself blushing again. “No I’m not. I’m a man. I’m hot.”

“Of course.” Simon said and Jace could almost imagine him rolling his eyes.

“Let me do you.” Jace said then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. Simon laughed.

“Be careful, Jace.” Simon said. Jace rolled his eyes.

“You are a pervert.” He joked. “OK, I think you have long black hair and green eyes and you are built like the Rock.”

Simon sounded like he was gasping for breath. “You are really bad at this.”

“Hey.” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “OK, what do you look like?”

Simon was silent for a while. “I’m OK I guess. I mean, I’m no Dwayne Johnson. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Skinny and short.”

“Hot.” Jace said. Simon giggled.

“Oh yeah.” Simon said dryly. “I’m a rockstar.”

“I knew it!” Jace said, laughing.

They talked a bit about this and that, then Jace had to get back to work. “I have your number now. Can I call you?”

“No, I can’t risk that.” Simon said quickly. “But you can text me. I’ll reply when I can.”

Jace supposed that was OK. He wasn’t completely satisfied, but it would have to do.

“Sure.” He said softly. “Simon…take care.”

“You too.” Then Simon hung up.


	2. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a trigger warning attached. 
> 
> I have never written anything quite like this before so i was a little squeamish.

Simon called him twice a day, every day for the next few weeks and they texted back and forth. Magnus teased him about his new ‘pen pal’.

“I think Jace has a crush.” Magnus said one night. They were all ready to go to the club and were waiting for Alec.

Izzy, his baby sister laughed. “It’s about time.” She said. “He was getting boring. So, who is she? Are you going to ask her out?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “I do not have a crush.” He muttered. His best friend, Maia, who was also his sister’s girlfriend laughed.

“Dude, you are glowing.” She said. “Like, you look happier. Tell us, what’s going on with you.”

“It’s nothing.” Jace said. “I just…it’s nothing.”

“Jace…come on.” Izzy whined. “Tell us.”

“No.” Jace said. “It’s nothing. I’m zen or whatever.”

They all looked at him as if he was insane. As Izzy was about to say something, Alec joined them. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to pick up Jon.”

_Jon?_

Jace looked behind his brother and saw a tall, blond man with cold grey eyes.

“This is Jon?” Magnus said, Jace caught the tightening of his lips before he smiled. “I’m Magnus, Alec has told me so much about you.”

“Whatever he said I did, don’t believe him.” Jon said, smiling. He reminded Jace of a shark.

Alec made the introductions and they all made their way to the club. Jace kept looking over at Jon. The guy was as tall as his brother and he had this air of…icy aloofness that made Jace shiver slightly.

He picked out his phone and sent a text to Simon.

_Tall, grey eyes, short blond hair, rapist jacket…ring any bells?_

He pushed his phone back into his pocket and whispered to Magnus. “I don’t like him.”

Magnus shrugged. “Alec says I need to be nice to his friends, no matter how much I don’t want to.” He whispered.

“You’re pissed, huh?” Jace asked, still whispering. Magnus only called Alec, well, Alec when he was angry with his boyfriend.

“My friends are lovely.” Magnus said. “This guy is bad news.”

“You know Alec.” Jace said helplessly. “He is always trying to be nice.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and Jace jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw a message from Simon.

**_Rapist jacket?_ **

Trust Simon to miss the point. On purpose. He typed a reply.

_Focus, Simon._

A reply came immediately.

 **_You met Jon_ ** _._

_Yes I did. How did you get mixed up with someone so creepy?_

**_Can we not talk about him? And put your phone away before he sees you_ ** _._

_Why didn’t you come with him?_

**_He’s at a work thing. I have no interest in that_ ** _._

Jace scoffed. A work thing? Jon was not only abusive; he was also a liar and a creep. How did Simon meet this guy?

_We’ll talk about this later._

Then he shoved his phone into his pocket. “Are you OK?” Magnus asked.

Jace had totally forgot he was there. “Yeah, I’m fine. Was just checking something.”

“What are you guys whispering about?” Izzy said loudly. “Come on.”

Jace looked up and saw Jon staring at him. He resisted the urge to shudder.

He really didn’t like the guy.

*

“So, Jace.” Jon said, sitting next to him. “Alec tells me you are a chef.”

“Yeah.” Jace said, shifting a little. They guy was too close. “I own Herondales. You know it?”

“Really?” Jon smirked. “I live not far from there.”

Jace stiffened. Simon had been close by and he didn’t know. Well, close-ish.

“Really?” So you live in Brooklyn?” Jace said, suddenly interested. Jon smiled, probably thinking he had scored.

“I do.” He replied. “Since I moved to New York, I haven’t really found a good place to eat out. Is Herondales as good as I think it is?”

“Why don’t you come on down during the week?” Jace said. “You can find out for yourself.”

“Maybe I will.” Jon said, before Alec called him and he left.

“Is it just me or is that guy all sorts of creepy?” Maia said, sitting next to him.

Jace sighed. “Wolfie, I am going to tell you something and you have to promise you won’t say anything to anyone. Not even Izzy.”

“Not even Izzy?” Maia’s eyes widened. “Wow, it must be really big.”

“Kinda.” Jace said, sighing. Then he told her everything. He told her about the calls, and everything he knew about Jon; from the little Simon had told him. Her eyes narrowed when Jace said he suspected that Jon hit Simon.

“So Simon’s your crush?” she asked finally.

“He’s just a friend.” Jace said firmly. “And I’m worried about him.”

“Wow.” She glanced at Jon, before looking back at Jace. “What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea.”

*

**_Are you awake?_ **

Jace was just getting home when Simon’s message came in. He was slightly tipsy but he replied.

_Just getting in. Should you be on the phone? Jon should be home._

**_He’s asleep. I just wanted to say hey._ **

Jace found himself on the verge of tears. Simon was just…helpless and Jace wanted to help him. Jon was not a good person and Jace wanted Simon away from him.

_Have you ever thought of leaving him?_

**_And go where? It may be easier but not very smart._ **

_You could stay with me._

**_He’d find me anywhere I go. And he’ll hurt you. I can’t let that happen._ **

_Don’t worry about me. Let’s make a deal. If you really need to get away, call me. I don’t care what time. I’ll come and get you._

**_That doesn’t sound like a deal._ **

_That’s all you’re getting. Think about it at least._

**_OK._ **

Jace smiled and went to get ready for bed.

He fell asleep hoping Simon would accept his help.

***

“What are you smiling at?” Simon jumped at his boyfriend’s cranky voice.

“Nothing.” Simon stood up quickly. He already had coffee ready so he poured a mug and handed it to Jon.

“Are you hungry?” Simon asked, his voice quiet, eyes down. Jon hated it when Simon looked at him.

“No. I’m meeting Seb at the airport.” Jon said. “He may be staying here, tidy up the guestroom.”

“H-He’s sta-staying he-here?” Simon stuttered.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Jon asked, looking at him coldly.

“It’s, uh, he scares me.” Simon said, almost inaudibly. “The last time he was here h-he hurt m-me.” Simon closed his eyes in shame. The last time, Sebastian was here, he had almost raped Simon, when Simon had bitten him hard when he had forced his dick in his mouth, Sebastian had beaten Simon. Simon had hidden in the guest bathroom until Sebastian left, muttering something.

He flinched when Jon stood up and grabbed his shoulder hard. “He did say he liked you. That son of a bitch is just a fucking horndog. What did he do?”

“He-he tried to m-make m-me s-suck…” Simon didn’t finish, because Jon backhanded him and he fell. He didn’t make a sound but he felt blood in his mouth.

“And you did, didn’t you?” Jon yelled, kicking Simon. “Like the little slut you are, you sucked his dick. And you kissed me! With…” he growled and picked Simon up by the collar and threw him against the wall.

“No!, I swear I didn’t!” Simon shouted. He knew it was pointless. Jon never listened when he got like this. He doubled over when Jon punched him in the stomach.

“I’ll show you what happens to sluts who try to cheat on me.” Jon said, dragging Simon to their bedroom. “I bet you thought he could save you, right? Huh? When will you learn that you are mine. Worthless as you are, you belong to me. Who wants a fucking loser like you? Nobody. Except me. After all I have done for you, and you do this to me!”

Simon was thrown on the bed and Jon straddled his hips. He was slapped a few times till he saw stars. Then he felt Jon pull his shirt off and was struggling with his shorts. Simon froze and started struggling.

Big mistake.

Jon wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed. He squeezed until Simon started seeing black spots before his eyes. He vaguely felt the hand leave his throat and then Jon flipped him until he was on his stomach. He felt Jon push down his sweatpants and then there was a painful pressure in his ass.

Simon screamed into the pillow as Jon pushed into him harshly.

He was sobbing when Jon groaned behind him and collapsed on top of his body. He flinched when Jon stroked his hair gently.

“I’m sorry.” Jon said. “Why do you make me so angry? Why do you make me hurt you? Do you think I like hurting you?”

Simon whimpered but didn’t say anything. His eyes were closed and he was struggling to breathe. Jon sighed and stood up. “I’m going to take a shower.” Then he was gone.

Simon lay on the bed, his body aching and shaking from his sobs.

He wanted to die.

But if he died now, Jace would be really sad.

Jace.

He was the only good thing about his pitiful existence.

He needed to talk to Jace.

Wincing he got off the bed and automatically pulled the sheets off the bed. Then he made his way to the guest bathroom.

Standing in the shower, he turned it on and made it as hot as he could stand. Then he started to cry again.

***

“Hey Jace.” Simon sounded dull.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked immediately.

“Can we not talk about it, please?” Simon’s voice cracked. “Tell me, tell me about Maia. I have never had a best friend before.”

“Hey, I can be your best friend.” Jace said, softly. He sat on the floor of his bedroom and leaned against the wall.

“You are my only friend.” Simon said.

“Now I’m your best friend.” Jace said, forcing his tone to sound cheerful. “What’s your favorite shape?”

“What?” Simon asked.

“I was going to design your cake.” Jace said. “Do you like shapes or superheroes or princesses?”

Simon choked out a laugh. “Is it ‘cos I’m gay that you think I’ll like princesses?”

“Do you?” Jace asked.

“Who doesn’t like princesses?” Simon said, trying to be stern.

“What will it be?” Jace asked. “I can make anything. Except ducks. I hate ducks.”

“I feel like there’s a story there.”

“Well…” Jace blushed. “I just don’t like them. Beady eyed motherfuckers.” He shuddered.

“Oh my God.” Simon squealed, laughing. “Are you scared of the duckies?”

“No.” Jace scowled. But Simon was laughing, so that was progress. “I hate them.”

“But they are so cute.” Simon said.

“Never say that again.” Jace said in faux annoyance. “They are evil and should be destroyed.”

Simon giggled. “I thought you were a big tough guy.”

“You wanna see my muscles?” Jace joked. “I’m as big and tough as it gets.”

“Uh huh.” Simon was chuckling. Then. “I like Star Wars.”

“What?”

“For the cake. I like Star Wars.” Simon said.

“For real?” Jace grinned. “Dude, I’m going to blow your mind! You’re going to love me.”

Simon muttered something that Jace didn’t catch. “What did you say?” Jace asked.

“Nothing.” Simon said, quickly. “Thank you.”

“Hey, I promised. No need to thank me.” Jace said. “What are friends for?”

To his horror, Simon started to cry over the phone, huge sobs and gasps filled Jace’s ear and he found himself blinking. He hated feeling helpless.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Simon sobbed. “I’m just s-so t-tired. My body hurts and his friend is coming over and I just want it to be over.”

“What are you saying?” Jace asked, his hand tightening on the phone.

“I-I w-want it to be over.” Simon said, brokenly. “I’m so tired.”

“Simon, listen to me.” Jace said, sharply. “Don’t do anything stupid. I promise I’ll be here for you. Just don’t-don’t do anything.”

“Why?” Simon sounded resigned. “Nobody’s going to miss me. I’m just a worthless loser that nobody wants.”

“I’ll miss you.” Jace said softly. “I’ll miss you. Don’t forget that.”

“Y-You will?” Jace’s heart broke at the tone of Simon’s voice.

“I swear I will.” Jace said. “And if you are gone, I’ll have to eat the whole Death Star chocolate cake by myself. No one wants to see that.”

Simon laughed softly. “OK.” They were silent  for a while. “Jace?” Simon said after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean it when you said you would come and get me?” he sighed shakily. “If I need to get away?”

“Of course I meant it.” Jace said, sitting straight up.

“OK.” Simon sighed. “I need to get away from here. I need to leave him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack 
> 
> Somebody Save Me - Remy Zero


	3. Stay With Me?

Jace stood in an alley not far from his restaurant. After Simon had told him where he lived, he had borrowed Maia’s car and drove to the restaurant, before walking to the alley where Simon told him to meet him.

He saw a duffle bag land at his feet before he looked up and saw a figure in a dark hoodie, wave at him. Jace raised his hands and motioned for him to jump.

“You’ll catch me?” Simon called out in a low voice.

“Dude, I promise.” Jace said. “Jump. Don’t think about it. I’ll catch you.”

He saw Simon sigh and then jump off the rusty fire escape. Jace caught him easily. And in a moment of weakness, hugged him tightly.

Simon squirmed and hissed in pain, before Jace freed him. “Sorry.” Jace said, blushing.

Simon looked up at him, his face partly hidden in the hoodie over his head. “Wow, you really are blond. And your eyes…wow.”

“Told ya.” Jace said, grinning. Simon ducked his head and bent to pick up his duffle bag. Jace took it from him and grabbed his wrist. “Come on.”

They made it to the car without any incident. Jace noticed Simon was limping but didn’t say anything.

“Thank you.” Simon said. His voice was soft and sounded way better than he did over the phone. Jace turned to look at him. He still had the hoodie over his head. Jace reached tentatively and pulled the hoodie back off his head. His eyes widened.

Simon had a black eye and the side of his face was swollen. His lower lip was split and there was a large hand print on his neck. Simon swallowed as Jace looked at him.

“You lied to me.” Jace said, anger burning in his chest.

“I-I didn’t.” Simon said, shakily, his eyes shiny. “I j-just never talked ab-about it.”

Jace closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We need to tell someone, Simon.”

“No!” Jace jumped at Simon’s outburst. “He’ll kill me. He’ll hurt-hurt…Oh God, this was a mistake. I have to go back.” Simon started hyperventilating. “Oh fuck, I fucked up bad. Jon will kill me this time. He’ll kill me.”

“Hey, Simon. Calm down.” Jace said, softly. He grabbed his hands and rubbed his palms gently. “Calm down. It’s OK.”

Simon was already crying. “I-I’m n-not a victim. If we te-tell any-anybody, th-they’ll s-say I’m a v-victim. A-And he’ll find out. And then h-he’ll k-kill m-me.”

“I’ll kill him if he touches you again.” Jace growled and Simon looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Don’t be stupid, he’s a cop.”

Jace shrugged. “So I’ll go to jail.” Then Simon started laughing and crying at the same time. Jace stared at him helplessly.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Simon said, giggling and wheezing.

Jace grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his. Simon sucked in a breath and clutched at Jace’s wrists. Jace tasted the blood on his lips and a low sound rumbled in his throat as he tasted Simon.

Pulling away, he found Simon staring at him wide eyed. “I’m sorry.” Jace muttered.

“No, it’s-it’s OK.” Simon said, putting his fingers on his lips. “You h-have a…”

He gestured to Jace’s lip and Jace rubbed his lip to find blood on his fingers. “I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s OK.” Simon said, his voice calmer. “Better than a slap.”

Jace sucked his breath. “Simon, do you trust me?”

Simon nodded, his eyes on Jace’s face.

“Good.” Jace said, starting the car. “Leave everything to me.”

*

Jace winced when Simon clutched his hand tightly as Maia was fixing him up. His friend worked as a paramedic and that was the only person Jace could think of to call.

“Your ribs are cracked and I have done my best but I have to ask.” Maia looked at Jace. “Do you want him here? I have to ask some questions. Since you don’t want to go to a hospital…”

Simon sighed and Jace felt him release his fingers. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” Jace murmured as he left the living room.

He wanted to break something.

Jace remembered the bruises and scars that covered Simon’s torso. He was upset because Simon had not told him but on the other hand, how did someone even start talking about something this fucked up?

Simon had answered Maia’s questions with his head bent, his brown wavy hair falling into his face. Jace wanted to hold him close and never let him go. It was obvious Alec and the other police officers had no idea who Jon was. The man was a totally different person in public.

Jace decided to make a sandwich while he waited for Maia and Simon. He had seen Simon’s ribs protruding through his skin.

“Hey Jace.” He heard Maia say softly behind him. He turned and saw she had tears in her eyes.

“This is bad.” She said. “We have to tell somebody. He-.” She swallowed. “His boyfriend really hurt him. Like really, really bad. He needs to go to a hospital. This is beyond my expertise.”

Jace sighed. “You saw how he reacted when you suggested it, he won’t go.” Jace rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Maybe…” he stopped. “I could call mom, but then Izzy would know and we know she can’t keep a secret. Alec would know and then Jon would know.”

Maia swore. “I hate this. He’s so…”

“I’ll talk to mom.” Jace said. “That means I have to go back home.”

“If you can convince him then do it.” Maia said. “He needs all the help he can get.”

Jace nodded. “Thanks Wolfie.” He said, hugging her. “Just don’t tell Izzy. AT least not yet.”

“I don’t tell my girlfriend everything, you know?” Maia said, picking up her bag and leaving the apartment, telling Simon, she’s check up on him.

“She’s nice.” Simon murmured when Jace came back with the sandwich and a bottle of water.

“She’s alright I guess.” Jace said, absentmindedly. He watched as Simon pushed the plate away. “You have to eat something.”

“I know.” Simon said. “But I-I can’t. I’ll throw up.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Jace asked. Simon sighed.

“I had breakfast with Jon on Monday.” Simon said matter-of-factly.

“That’s like six days ago.” Jace exclaimed. “Dude, eat. Please. Let me take care of you.” Jace begged.

Simon sighed in annoyance. “Fine.” He snapped. He grabbed the sandwich and eyed it. “No onions?”

“No onions.” Jace smiled.

“No mustard?”

“Dude, just eat.” Jace said, laughing. “I used to babysit my little brother. I know all the tricks.”

Simon glared at him as he bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly. Then swallowed with difficulty. Jace watched him as he took another bite. And another. Until he had eaten the entire thing. Jace handed him the bottle of water. Simon drank the water and put the bottle down. “Happy?”

“Very much, yes.” Jace chuckled. “I want to suggest something. Don’t freak out.”

Simon curled on his side on the couch. “Yeah.” He sounded tired.

“Maia says you need to go to a hospital.” Simon opened his mouth to protest. “Wait, wait. In Manhattan. My mom owns a clinic there. I’ll tell her whatever you want me to tell her, but you have to go. He can’t get to you. I promise.”

Simon was silent. Then, “Where’s your bathroom? I think I’m going to be sick.”

Jace grabbed his arm and took him to the bathroom where Simon knelt in front of the toilet bowl and threw up.

“I-I told y-you.” Simon moaned, trying to glare at Jace as much as he could.

*

“So…” Jace said, after he had gotten Simon in bed. “My mom is a doctor…”

“No hospitals.” Simon said weakly.

“Hear me out.” Jace said, sitting at the foot of the bed. “She owns a clinic. In Manhattan. Maia says you need to see a doctor. A real doctor.”

“But I’m fine.” Simon said, sitting up. He hissed and grabbed his side.

“You’re obviously not fine.” Jace said. “Look, I’ll be with you the whole time. We’ll tell her whatever you want. But you should know that my mom is like a bloodhound. She can smell a lie from miles away.”

Simon looked down at his hands. “I-I’m…Jon will find me.”

“He won’t.” Jace said. “I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn’t touch you ever again.”

Simon was quiet for a long time. Then, “What about your job?” he whispered. “If you take me to Manhattan, you’ll miss work.”

“Yeah, so?” Jace asked. “Let’s focus on you, OK?”

Simon sighed and looked at Jace in the eye. “I’m not a victim.”

“Never said you were.” Jace said.

“I just made a-a mistake.” Simon said. “If I go to a hospital, they-they’ll judge me.”

“Just tell me who and I’ll punch them in the face.” Jace winked and Simon choked out a laugh.

“Why are you doing this?” Simon asked. “I’m not-not worth it. I’m just some loser who…”

“You aren’t a loser.” Jace said shifting closer. “Besides we’re besties, remember?”

“But Maia…”

“Maia will be fine.” Jace said; smiling. “So, will you let me take you to my mom?”

“OK.” Simon nodded. “You’ll stay with me the whole time?”

“I promise.” Jace said.

Simon nodded again. Then yawned.

“Get some sleep.” Jace said, standing up. “You trust me, don’t you?”

At Simon’s nod, Jace winked. “Then don’t worry about anything.”

*

“I’m going to see mom tomorrow.” Jace said later that night when he called Alec.

“Why?” Alec asked. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Jace said. “Why do you think something is going on?”

“You haven’t been to see mom in a while.” Alec said dryly. “The last time, we had to practically drag you.”

“Well, I miss my mommy.” Jace said in a babyish voice. “Is that a crime, officer?”

“Jace…” Alec sighed. “I know you’re hiding something, but I can’t deal right now. Magnus is mad at me for some reason.”

“He hates Jon.” Jace blurted.

“Yeah, he and everyone else.” Alec sighed.

“I have my own drama.” Jace said, “I don’t have time to fix yours. So I’ll call you from mom’s tomorrow. Tell, Bane I said hi.”

***

Simon sat up suddenly, disoriented. He looked around, wondering where he was. Then, slowly, the events of the last 12 hours came back to him and he sighed, sliding back under the duvet.

After three years with Jon, it was surreal. He had learnt to sleep lightly because, the slightest thing would set Jon off and he…Simon swallowed.

He was OK.

He was safe.

Jace said he’d keep him safe. He promised.

The only thing giving him serious anxiety was the trip to Manhattan tomorrow. The first time Jon had hurt him, he had dragged his broken body to the Hospital back home and they were no help. Oh, they treated him, but he could hear them whispering when they thought he was asleep.

They thought he was pathetic.

A loser.

A pathetic faggot loser.

When he was stable, someone had called Jon. Simon thought he was going to die. Jon had yelled and pushed him around.

Simon squeezed his eyes shut. He felt tears leaking out of his eyes and rubbed them off his face furiously. He was always crying.

Why did he always have to cry?

He took slow breaths until he had calmed down. This was an opportunity to start over. Maybe he’d go back home to…he didn’t even know if his mom wanted to see him. No, he wouldn’t go home.

It wasn’t like he could even afford to go anywhere. He had no job, no money, nothing of value.

He really was just a worthless, useless human being.

He sat up again and leaned against the headboard and hugged his knees. There was no way he was going to sleep again.

At least, Jon wasn’t around to hurt him anymore.

That was progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers


	4. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would win a fight between Dr. Manhattan and God?
> 
> (Yeah, I just watched "Watchmen" again)

Simon was silent on the ride to Manhattan. He had worn a black hoodie and black jeans. His bruises still looked bad, so he had self-consciously pulled the hood over his head.

Jace had called his mother and told her he was coming over with a friend.

“Did you get someone pregnant, Jace?” Mayrse Lightwood asked in a bored tone.

“Wow, you’ve got jokes, Mom.” Jace said dryly. “It’s a guy. And he’s hurt. And scared.”

“Tell me about it when you get here.”

Simon had only chocolate milk. It was the only thing he could keep down. His eyes had dark circles and bags. His brown eyes looked less hopeless and Jace was thinking about taking him to get a haircut.

Simon had dozed off before they had gotten to his family home. He saw his mother standing at the door.

“Wow, you drove?” his mother said, kissing his cheek. “You must really like this person.”

“I do.” He admitted. “But mom, before you see him. You should know, he has been through hell. So don’t freak out.”

Jace went to the wake Simon up. As he tapped on the passenger window, Simon jumped. “Fuck, Jace…you scared me.”

“We’re here.” Jace said, smiling. “You look cute when you swear.”

Simon grumbled and got out of the car. He flinched when Jace held his wrist but Jace just smiled and pulled him gently.

“Simon, this is my mom. Dr. Lightwood.” Jace made introductions. “Mom, Simon.”

“Call me Mayrse.” His mom said smoothly. “Shall we?”

“I thought we were going to a clinic.” Simon whispered to Jace walked behind his mom.

“Yeah. I figured you’d be more comfortable here.” Jace said.

“Oh.” Simon looked down as he followed Jace. When they got to his mother’s office, Jace sat on the arm of the chair he had directed Simon to sit in.

“Jace could you give us a few…” she stopped when Simon grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. “Or not…So Simon, may I see your face?”

Simon sighed and slowly pushed his hoodie off his head. Jace saw his mother’s eyes widen as she swallowed a gasp. Standing up, she said shakily. “Jace? Come with me please. Simon, we’ll be right back. Do you need anything to eat? Drink?”

Simon shook his head, sinking into the chair, his expression; worried. Jace smiled at him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Jace!” his mother hissed. “That child has been abused.”

“I know, Mom.” Jace sighed. “It was his boyfriend. I sorta helped him escape yesterday. Maia said he was hurt pretty bad and here we are.”

“The police should be involved.” She whispered.

“Yeah, no.” Jace said. “His boyfriend or ex-boyfriend is the police. Works with Alec.”

“Did you tell your brother?”

“No.” Jace said, rubbing his neck. “You know Alec…”

“I have to call Luke.” His mom said. “His face…”

“Mom, no cops yet.” Jace begged. “Just help him first. Then we’ll talk about cops.”

His mother glared at him. “I don’t like this.”

“He’s not OK.” Jace said. “Just help him.”

*

His mother had put Simon in a private room. Jace was texting Maia about the situation.

“Jace?” Simon said softly. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jace said. “Just focus on getting better. Then we’ll figure stuff out, OK?”

“Will you teach me how to bake?” Simon said, on a yawn. Jace wasn’t surprised. His mother had insisted that Simon do all the medical tests known to man, so Simon was pretty much exhausted. Plus, he had been given some really strong painkillers.

“I’ll teach you anything you want.” Jace smiled.

“Will we leave today?” Simon asked, his eyes fluttering tiredly.

“I’ll ask mom.” Jace said. He doubted it though.

“Your mom is pretty.” Simon slurred.

“I’ll tell her you said so.” Jace said, but Simon was already asleep.

Jace went in search of his mom and found her in her office with the Police Chief.

“Luke.” Jace said, glaring at his mother.

“Jace, I had no choice.” His mother said. “He was raped. And by the look of things, a lot. He’s malnourished and his left arm had been broken before and it didn’t set properly.”

Jace blanched. “What?” he croaked. “He was what?”

“You didn’t know?” Luke asked.

“No.” Jace said. “I mean, I knew Jon was hitting him but-but…”

“Jon?” Luke frowned.

“His boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.” Jace mumbled. He was torn between fury and despair.

“What can you tell me about this Jon?” Luke asked.

“He-he works with Alec.” Jace said, distractedly. His mind was occupied with the different ways he could murder Jon.

“Wait, he’s a cop?” Luke asked.

“Yeah.” Jace said. “Simon said they moved to New York not that long ago.”

Luke was silent. Then he turned to Mayrse. “When can I talk to him?”

“He’s asleep now.” Jace said. “But I-I have to let him know that the police is involved now. He’s pretty messed up about it.”

*

“No.” Simon said stubbornly. “You don’t understand. He’ll kill me.”

“Hey.” Jace said, reaching for Simon’s hands as he tried to get off the bed. “I promised I wouldn’t let that happen. OK. Calm down.”

Simon was shaking, his eyes shiny. “I-I’m so scared.”

Jace sat next to him and hugged him. “It’ll be OK. I promise. Don’t worry about anything. Just focus on getting better.”

Simon pressed his face against Jace’s shoulder and nodded. He was still shaking but he appeared to be calming down. “I want to go…home.” Simon said, his voice muffled. “I mean, your place.”

“We’ll leave soon.” Jace said, ignoring the way his heart skipped when Simon referred to his place as ‘home’.

Soon Simon relaxed and leaned heavily against him. “OK, I’ll talk to, uh…”

“Luke.”

“Yeah. Luke.” Simon said, sighing and lying back in the bed.

Jace watched him as he made himself comfortable.

“So, mom said…”Jace swallowed. “I heard that Jon…did more than just hit you.”

Simon stiffened. “Well…” he sighed and looked away from Jace. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said.

“Why?” Simon still wasn’t looking at him. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know…but,”

“But nothing.” Simon cut him off. “If anyone’s to blame, it’s me. I made the decision to be Jon’s boyfriend. I was the one who stayed after he hit me the first time, I stayed after he r-raped me the first time and then told me I was worthless and that no one would ever love me. Hell, anyway you look at it, it was all my fault. I’m just a useless fuck up.”

“Simon…” Jace said, but Simon was on a roll.

“It was me. I did this to myself and now I have dragged you into it.” Simon sighed shakily. He rubbed at his cheeks viciously. “Why the fuck am I crying?”

“Simon. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jace said, clutching at his hands. “Listen to me, you are not a fuck up, OK. I promise. And I’ll punch anyone in the face who says you are.”

Simon laughed thickly. “You really like to punch people in the face.”

“Only if they deserve it.” Jace grinned. He wiped Simon’s cheeks. “You’re OK. I’m here for you. Don’t worry about that asshole of an ex-boyfriend.”

Simon nodded and ducked his head as he blushed. “OK.”

*

“Jace, remember the guy you said was calling you?” Alec said a few hours later.

“Yeah?” Jace had a bad feeling.

“There’s an APB out for him.” Alec said. “Jon called it in.”

“What?” Jace shouted. “When? Why?”

“Jon said he had been following him…” Alec’s voice trailed off.

Fucking Jon.

“He’s a fucking liar.” Jace snapped cutting his brother off.

“Excuse me?”

“Jon is lying.” Jace said slowly. “He is an abusive bastard who had been hitting Simon. He even raped him, Alec. Jon is not who you think he is.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Jace?”

“Simon is here. He’s with me.”

“What?” Alec breathed. “Start from the beginning.”

So Jace told him everything. From the first phone call to the conversation with Luke and his mother.

“So…” Alec said finally. “You knew about this and you didn’t tell me. You told Mom? You told Luke? Jace…”

“You didn’t see him, Alec.” Jace said. “He was, is terrified.”

“You should have come to me.” Alec was furious. “I can’t believe you went to Mom.”

“What exactly are you mad about?” Jace asked. “That I didn’t tell you, or that I told Mom first? ‘Cos I was gonna tell you when we got back.”

Alec sighed noisily. “Is he OK? Look, I’m coming over.”

“What? Jace frowned, “Why? You can kick my ass when I get back.”

“I want to see the guy who made my baby brother lie to me.” Alec said. “And then I’ll kick your ass.”

“I’m not your baby brother.” Jace grumbled. “You’re not that old.”

‘Yes I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“Look, I’m not playing with you.” Jace said. “You don’t need to come over.”

“But I do.” Alec laughed. “Bye Jace, I need to call Magnus. See you soon.”

“Damn it!” Jace growled.

***

Simon woke up to loud voices arguing.

“…your brother, you should have trusted me.” An unfamiliar voice was saying.

“He trusted me to keep him safe.” Jace said. “And that meant no cops.”

“Is that what I am to you? A cop?”

“Alec…” Jace sighed. “I’m sorry. But…”

“Forget it.” Alec snapped. “You called Luke.”

_Jace called Luke?_

“No, that would be the girlfriend.” Jace said, dryly. “Mom did that after she saw how bad it was.”

“Do you mind?” Simon groaned. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

He turned and saw Jace standing next to a tall dark haired man who looked a little bit annoyed. Well, more than a little bit.

“I told you to keep your voice down.” Jace hissed at the tall man-Alec, “Simon, sorry about that. Someone is being a bitch.”

“Well, someone wouldn’t be a bitch if someone didn’t keep someone in the fucking loop.”

Simon giggled. “You do realize you just called yourself a bitch, right?”

Jace burst out laughing and held his fist out for Simon to bump his against it. Simon chuckled and bumped his fists with Jace.

Alec scowled. “Don’t encourage him.” He growled at Simon.

“Alec,” Mayrse said walking into his room. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Alec bent to kiss his mother on her cheek. “I-It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“How do you feel, Simon?” Mayrse asked. Suddenly, Simon felt the weight of everyone’s eyes on him.

“I’m-I’m fine, I think.” Simon whispered. “Sleepy…”

“I want to ask…” Alec started.

“Luke already did.” Mayrse said. “Talk to him. Let Simon rest.”

“When can I go…back to Brooklyn?” he asked, looking at Jace.

“Tomorrow.” Mayrse said. “You just rest. Someone will get you something to eat in a bit.”

“I’m not…” Simon started to say he wasn’t hungry when his stomach growled. Heat rushed to his face as he mumbled. “OK.”

“Everybody out.” Mayrse said loudly.

“But Mom…” Jace and Alec said together.

“Out.”

Simon curled on his side, smiling a little as he started to doze off again.

***

“Jon did that to him?” Alec asked as they walked out of Simon’s room.

“Yeah.” Jace said. “About this APB…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Alec said. “I knew there was something off about him but this is horrible. I can’t imagine…”

“We’ve lived sheltered lives, bro.” Jace said, bumping his shoulders with his brother.

“Tell me about it.”

“So you like him?” Alec asked after they walked in silence.

“Of course.” Jace smiled. “Underneath all the bruises is a great guy. He’s funny and he likes chocolate, which is more than I can say for you weirdos. He-He’s just in a bad place right now.”

“Who would have thought?” Alec murmured, smiling.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jace scowled at his brother.

“I never thought I’d see you fall in love.” Alec said. “I figured you’d fuck your way around New York till you were like sixty. Then settle down with some blonde bimbo with fake boobs.”

“Ew. Why?” Jace scrunched his nose. “And who says I’m in love?”

Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Go away.” Jace rolled his eyes.  

*

“I spent the whole day doing nothing but sleep and I’m still tired.” Simon grumbled.

“Well, you have been through a lot.” Jace said. He was sitting next to Simon’s bed, eyes on the flat screen TV on the wall. “Your body is just catching up with…everything.”

“How do you know?” Simon asked on a yawn.

“Maia said something like that.” Jace said. “You’re fine. Mom says you’re going to be fine.”

“About that…” Simon said, his voice quiet. “I-I d-don’t-I can’t pay for all of this.”

“Simon.” Jace sighed. “I told you not to worry about anything.”

“But-.” Simon tried to protest.

“Don’t worry about anything.” Jace said, slowly. “It’s all been taken care of.”

“How?” Simon frowned.

“Do you trust me?” Jace asked, turning to look at Simon.

The brunet nodded, his eyes shiny.

“Then don’t worry.” Jace said. “Remember, I got you.”

Jace turned back to the TV and flipped through the channels till Simon gasped. “Hey, stop. I love this movie.”

Jace stopped. It was that weird superhero movie, Watchmen. Jace had never sat through it before.

The room was silent for a while. Simon dozed off and woke up a few times. Jace himself started to doze off a bit.

“Jace?”

“Yeah?” he murmured.

“Who do you think would win in a fight between Dr. Manhattan and God?” Simon asked, slurring slightly.

“What?” Jace opened his eyes.

“That’ll be something.” Simon muttered drowsily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> Aftermath - Adam Lambert


	5. The Need To Protect

Jace and Simon left Manhattan just after noon the next day. Simon had, with assurances from Alec, Mayrse and Jace, written a statement and Alec promised to take care of their Jon problem.

Back home, Simon went into the guestroom and fell asleep again. Jace called the restaurant and told his Manager that he’d be away till the end of the week. As he hung up, a call came through from… _Simon?_

“Hello?” he said cautiously.

“Where is Simon?” Jon growled.

“Who is this?” Jace asked, thinking fast.

“You tell that ungrateful piece of shit that I found the phone.” Jon snapped. “You tell him that he’s going to be sorry when I get my hands on him.”

“You stay away from him.” Jace warned. “ Or else…I swear you’re the one who’s going to be sorry.”

“You shouldn’t interfere in other people’s relationships.” Jon said. “Simon is mine and I’ll get him back. You can’t stop me.”

Jace hung up after that and called Alec. “Bro, Jon just called.”

“What did he say?” Alec asked and there was something in his voice.

“He just threatened to hurt Simon, basically.”

“Well, as of this moment, he’s a wanted man.” Alec said. “Luke called the chief and…Jon is nowhere to be found.”

“Shit.” Jace swore. “What do we do now?”

“You do nothing. Just make sure your boyfriend is safe.” Alec said. “Let the police handle this.”

“He’s not my…”

“Don’t care.” Alec said, before hanging up. Jace rolled his eyes. _Drama queen._

*

Jace didn’t mention Jon’s phone call to Simon or the fact that he was MIA. He just wanted Simon to focus on getting better.

Izzy was upset with Jace for keeping everything from her.

“I can’t believe you told Mom before you told me.” Izzy grumbled. “And you had to drag my girlfriend into it.”

“Izzy, I had to think of Simon.” Jace sighed. Simon was asleep in the guestroom. He and Izzy were in the kitchen where he was making dinner.

“But, you told Mom.”

“And?”

She glared at him. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Jace rolled his eyes. “You didn’t see him. I did what was best.”

“Uh, Jace?” Simon said softly. Jace smiled at him.

“Hey bestie.” Simon rolled his eyes. “This is my sister, Izzy. Izzy, Simon, my roommate.”

“So you are the one who made my brother drive all the way to Manhattan.” Izzy said, walking towards Simon who took a step back. Izzy had that effect on people. She was a little too much, a little too fast.

“I, uh, what?” Simon stumbled over his word.

“Jace doesn’t drive.” Izzy said. “He hates it.”

“I don’t hate it.” Jace protested. “I just prefer not to…sometimes.”

“Yeah, sure.” Izzy said, smirking. She eyed Simon. “What happened to your face?” her eyes widened. “Is this why you went to Mom, Jace? Wow, I have never seen a black eye that big.”

Jace saw Simon fidgeting. “Izzy, behave.”

“It’s OK.” Simon said. “I-It was my boy-ex-boyfriend.”

“What?” Izzy frowned.

“My ex did this.” Simon said. “I’m fine. Jace helped me get away.”

“Wait, wait…” Izzy inhaled. “Jace helped you get away from an abusive ex. How did you two meet?”

“Uh…”

“He came by the restaurant.” Jace said and caught Simon’s look. Izzy loved drama and this was drama. Knowing her, she was going to blow this out of proportion.

“Oh.” Izzy said. Then she grinned. “That is so sweet. I’m glad you got away from that asshole. No one should go through shit like that.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” Simon said. Izzy linked her arm through Simon’s and pulled him into the living room saying something about something.

Jace laughed. His sister was just intense but harmless, so Simon was safe.

“Izzy, are you staying for dinner?” Jace called out.

“Nah, _hermano_ , Maia is picking me up soon.” She replied loudly.

Jace heard them chattering and allowed himself to slide into the space in his head where he went while cooking. It was quiet and peaceful and he zoned out.

Jon was missing and after Simon.

It had been two days since Jon called but he was never far away from Jace’s thoughts. Simon was getting better. He was sleeping more and the haunted look in his eyes was slowly fading like the bruises on his body.

He was better and Jace intended to keep it that way. 

He had also started eating. Jace enjoyed cooking for him because his reaction to everything Jace put in front of him was every chef’s dream.

Simon had been with him for less than a week but Jace couldn’t remember when he wasn’t in his life.

_Way to sound creepy, Herondale._

He liked Simon and he wanted to help Simon overcome this bump and he was going to do it. And if that meant him keeping certain pieces of information away from him, so be it.

Simon was his and he was-

Wait.

_What the hell?_

“Hey blondie.” Maia’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. Jace jumped.

“Oh, hi Wolfie.” He smiled.

“You OK?” Maia asked. “You looked like you were doing some heavy thinking. I called you twice.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Jace blushed a little. “Have a lot on my mind.”

“Wanna share?”

“It’s fine.” Jace said, smiling. “I’m good. What’s up?”

“Simon’s looking better.” Maia said. “I heard Alec got mad.”

“Yeah, he’s always mad about something.”

“You’d think since he got a boyfriend he’d change his bitchy attitude.” Maia said laughing. “But no, he’s still as grumpy as ever.”

“At least he’s happy.” Jace said.

“Yeah. Let’s be grateful for the smallest of mercies.” Maia said. Izzy squealed from the living room. Maia winced. “You didn’t tell me Simon spoke Spanish.”

“Simon doesn’t…” Jace frowned. “Simon speaks Spanish?”

“Yeah?” Maia rolled her eyes. “You didn’t know? What sor of a boyfriend are you?”

“Simon is not my boyfriend.” Jace said, scowling. “He’s my friend and I’m just looking out for him.”

“But you like him.” Maia said.

“Of course I like him.” Jace rolled his eyes. “He’s adorable and funny and he kinda called Alec a bitch. I’m keeping him.”

“No!” Maia laughed. “What did Alec say?”

“Nothing.” Jace laughed. “It was surreal.”

Jace cleaned up in the kitchen and went into the living room with Maia. Izzy and Simon were talking like they were best friends. She was looking at an old worn out notebook and saying something excitedly in Spanish.

“OK, stop that.” Jace said. “We can’t understand you. Switch to English.”

Izzy grumbled. “Ugh, fine.”

Simon laughed. Jace grinned, he liked it when Simon laughed. It was cute.

“Did you know Simon was in a band?” Izzy asked. “When he was in High School. Apparently he was the shit.”

“ _We_ were alright I guess.” Simon said; his cheeks pink. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, you said you played the guitar.” Jace said. “Maybe I can get you one so…”

“You don’t need to do that.” Simon said quickly. “You’ve done a lot already.”

“Remember when Maia was in the rockstar phase?” Jace asked Izzy.

“Oh my God.” Maia covered her face. “I made my dad buy me a guitar. Then I discovered girls…I could get you my old guitar. I haven’t seen it in years.”

“Uh…”

“It’s settled.” Izzy said. “I’ll bring it over when she finds it and you’ll play something. How’s that?”

Simon looked a little overwhelmed and Jace saw his lower lip quiver before he pressed it into a tight line and stood up. “I,uh, excuse me.” He choked out before bolting.

“Did I say something?” Izzy seemed upset.

“No.” Maia said thoughtfully. “I think it just…got too much for him.”

“I’ll be right back.” Jace stood up and walked towards the guestroom.

***

Simon scrubbed at his eyes with his palms. _Why was he crying now?_

Maia and Izzy had done a nice thing for him and he just had to make it weird by being an emotional idiot.

_Damn you, Jon!_

“Fuck.” He whispered.

He heard a knock. “Simon, are you OK?”

Jace.

“Yeah, I’m OK.” He said steadily. “Come in.”

Jace walked into the room, his face worried.

“It’s OK, if you don’t want the…” Jace started.

“No, I do.” Simon interrupted. “I have been emotional lately. I-I actually miss it. Playing and singing. It’s been too long, you know?”

Jace smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “I get it.”

Simon pressed his face against Jace’s shoulder and inhaled. He was really lucky he met someone like Jace. Someone who saved him from Jon.

His very own knight.

_Yeah, and you’re probably a damsel in distress, huh?_

He chuckled slightly.

“What’s funny?” Jace asked, smiling as he pulled away.

“Just had a silly thought.” Simon grinned. He saw the worry fade from Jace’s eyes. “I’m sorry for being silly.”

“It’s OK.” Jace shrugged and put an arm around his shoulder. “You’re dealing. It’s fine.”

“Thank you.” Simon smiled; leaning against Jace as they walked back to the living room where they found Maia and Izzy making out.

“Dude!” Jace yelled. Simon laughed when Jace covered his eyes with his hand. “I told you, not in my house. Jeez!”

Maia cackled. “I thought that was limited to just sex.”

“No. It wasn’t.” Jace was laughing.

Simon giggled as he pulled Jace’s hand away from his face. He looked at Jace and noticed how his face lit up. He wasn’t lying when he said he was hot.

He was more than hot.

He was beautiful.

Simon smiled softly as he looked away to meet Izzy’s knowing smirk. He blushed and ducked his head. “Maia, thank you. I’d love to play for you guys sometime.”

***

“Do you want to come with me to work?” Jace asked.

Four weeks had passed since Simon had left Jon and he was a completely different person. He wasn’t so skinny anymore and all his bruises were gone. He didn’t like going out much and was content to stay indoors while Jace went to work.

Jace hated leaving him alone but Izzy promised to check in on him during the day in between her classes.

“What if…?”

“Hey.” Jace said. “You can’t be cooped up indoors all day. I think I’ve indulged your agoraphobia long enough. Come on. We can get drinks after.”

“Bribing me with overpriced alcohol.” Simon said dryly. “Yay.”

“Don’t be grumpy.” Jace said. “We already have Alec.”

“Haha.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“Really, come on.” Jace pressed. “You need to get out of the house.”

“I do need to get out of the house.” Simon said. “I was thinking. Maybe I could get a job? I’m all better now. It’s time I stop mooching off you.”

“Baby steps.” Jace said laughing. “Let’s see how you survive in the wild.”

Simon rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’ve got jokes, Herondale.”

Jace hadn’t heard from Jon since that first phone call and he hoped that the guy had disappeared forever.

That was obviously wishful thinking, but a guy could dream.

The next day, Simon and Jace walked to the restaurant. Simon clutched Jace’s hand tightly and cast darting glances around.

“I should be offended you know?” Jace said, dryly

“What? Why?” Simon frowned. “What did I do?”

“I’m here.” Jace said; pouting. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Simon sighed and gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

Jace threw his arm around his shoulders. “Well, don’t worry. I got you.”

“I know.” Simon said. “I just have the feeling he’s going to come for me.”

Jace stiffened slightly. “Let him come. I’ll kick his ass.”

“My hero.” Simon fluttered his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> Say When - The Fray


	6. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss...

Jace was surprised when Simon refused to stay in his office while he worked. Instead, he donned an apron and disappeared into the kitchen.

The entire morning was a whirlwind of food, pasties and people, until Jace dragged Simon into his office and made him take a break.

“But…”

“You are not one of my staff.” Jace cut him off. “So, take a break.”

“Are you taking a break?” Simon asked, scowling.

“I’m the owner, I can do whatever I want.”

“It’s been a while since I did something like this.” Simon said; his mood improving. “I really should find a job. Like soon.”

“I agree.” Jace said. “But you still need to take it easy.”

“I’m fine.” Simon said. “I’m not a baby.”

“Never said you were.”

Jace laughed at Simon’s expression as he left the office. He saw his brother’s boyfriend walk into the restaurant looking pissed.

“What did Alec do this time?” Jace asked as Magnus sat on the barstool.

“What?” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “Nothing. It’s not Alexander. My assistant quit. You have no idea the kind of nightmare I have had this morning. I need a drink.”

“It’s barely noon.” Jace said.

“So?” Magnus asked; glaring at him.

Jace shook his head. “The usual?”

“How is your little boyfriend?” Magnus asked. “Alexander says you don’t have time for him anymore.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Simon is not my boyfriend. And he’s fine. Alec’s just jealous.”

“Yes he is.” Magnus said, smirking. “He knew you first.”

“Alec’s just being a baby.”

“Jace, I’m bored.” Simon said, joining them. He smiled nervously at Magnus. “H-Hi.”

“Finally.” Magnus grins. “I’m Magnus.”

“Simon.”

“I have heard so much about you.” Magnus said, leaning forward. “You look  better than I expected. Jace didn’t tell me you were this cute.”

Simon just blushed. “Uh, thank you?”

“Leave him alone, Bane.” Jace said.

“I’m a customer.” Magnus said with fake indignation.

“No, you’re my brother’s annoying boyfriend.” Jace said dryly.

“And still a paying customer.”

Simon laughed. “It’s OK, Jace. You don’t need to protect me.”

“See, Jace?” Magnus said. “He’s fine…now shoo.”

Jace shook his head, but when he saw Simon smile and talk to Magnus, he left them.

*

“So I got a job.” Simon said excitedly.

“How?” Jace asked. “You didn’t leave the restaurant all day.”

“Magnus.”

“Of course.” Jace sighed. “His assistant?”

“Yeah.” Simon said, bouncing excitedly as they walked back home. “I’m supposed to be at his place at 9AM tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Jace frowned. “Isn’t that…?”

“What?” Simon scowled at him. “Isn’t that what?”

Jace laughed and his frowned deepened. Jace laughed harder.

“OK, it’s fine.” Jace said, raising his hands in surrender. “It’s a great idea.”

“You’re damn right, it’s a great idea.” Simon muttered.

“I’m just looking out for you.” Jace said.

“I need to take control of my life.” Simon said, still frowning. “I can’t keep…”

“If you say ‘mooching off’, you and I are going to have a problem.” Jace said. Simon punched him.

“You need to hit harder than that to make it hurt.” Jace teased. Simon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m a weakling.” Simon muttered. “I know that.”

Jace sighed. “Hey, I didn’t mean that. You aren’t a weakling.”

Simon didn’t say anything, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Simon…you hear me?” Jace asked, bumping his shoulder against him. “You aren’t a weakling.”

“OK.” Simon said in a dull tone.  He looked up suddenly at Jace with excitement. “You said you fight, right? Can you teach me?”

Jace frowned. “Teach you?”

“Yeah!” Simon suddenly became animated. “Yes! So you won’t be so worried when I’m not with you. And if-if Jon shows up, I can kick his ass.”

It sounded like a good idea but…Jace saw the glee in Simon’s face as he talked about fighting.

“Who knew you were such a brute?” Jace said, laughing.

“So you’ll do it?” Simon asked.

“Yeah.” Jace replied. “I’ll do it.”

***

It felt good to do something again.

Working with Magnus was…weird. Most of the time all Simon did was order lunch and answered Magnus’s phone when he was ‘working’.

Magnus had gotten him a phone so he could get in touch with him. Simon didn’t care. He was busy.

Sort of.

But he was getting better. The nightmares had stopped and he wasn’t in pain.

Life was good.

“You must be Magnus’s new assistant.” A smooth voice jolted Simon from his thoughts. Simon looked up to see a tall Hispanic man, staring down at him.

“Y-Yes. I am.” Simon looked at the time. “Mr. Santiago? Magnus said to go right in.”

The man said nothing, just stared at him. Simon resisted the urge to fidget. The guy had this intense look in his eyes that Simon was all too familiar with.

“Raphael, stop intimidating my assistant.” Simon sighed in relief when he heard Magnus’s voice.

“I wasn’t.” Raphael said, grinning suddenly.

“Of course you weren’t.” Magnus said dryly. “Leave him alone. He’s off limits.”

“Now, you know I can’t resist a challenge.” Raphael said, turning to follow Magnus back to his office. Simon shivered.

The look reminded him of Jon.

The first time he met Jon, he had that same intense look that had made Simon’s heart beat with excitement and lust. However, Raphael’s look just made him sick to his stomach and very scared.

Jon had taken a lot more than his innocence.

“Damn you, Jon.” Simon whispered shakily.

***

Simon was a panting sweaty mess two hours into his training session. Jace laughed.

“Dude, you are out of shape.”

They were in Jace’s empty garage; where Jace had decided to train and teach Simon to defend himself.

“You think?” Simon panted sarcastically. “I didn’t notice.”

“And you are really bitchy too.”

“Shut up.” Simon glared at him. He was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, come on.” Jace said. “Get up and try again.”

“If I didn’t need this, I would have told you to fuck yourself.” Simon said slowly as he stood up. “This is torture.”

Jace sighed. “You don’t have to do thi-.” Simon rushed at him quickly and he lost his balance. He lay on his back stunned; looking up he grinned at the smug look on Simons face as he straddled him.

“You were saying?” Simon arched an eyebrow; still breathing hard.

“Not bad.” Jace said, smiling. Suddenly he was very aware of Simon’s weight on top of him. Suddenly he flipped them over so he was lying on top of Simon. There was a flash of panic in Simon’s face before he steeled his features.

Jace frowned as he looked down at Simon. Did that scare him?

“J-Jace?” Simon breathed his name. “Co-Could you…?

Jace watched his lips move and remembered the time he kissed him. Back when he had broken him out of Jon’s apartment. Then, he had done it to calm him down.

Now?

He wanted to know how he tasted.

He wanted to feel Simon against his body. He wanted to hear him moan his name. Was he loud or silent?

He wanted Simon.

“Ja-.” Jace cut him off by leaning down to press a kiss at the side of his lips. He felt the smaller boy suck in a breath, felt his hands against his chest.

“Isn’t this nice?” Jace stiffened as he heard his brother’s amused voice.

Simon took the opportunity to push Jace off him. Jace rolled off him and heard Simon’s footsteps as he left the garage.

“What do you want, Alec?”

“Is it a crime to visit my baby brother?” Alec said amusement evident in his voice. “I haven’t seen you in ages. Although, I can see why.”

“Shut up.” Jace stood up and walked inside; his brother chuckling behind him.

“About the Jon situation…” Alec said, his tone suddenly serious. Jace went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“What about it?” Jace asked, “Have you found him?”

“Yes and no.” Alec said, typing on his phone. “We know he’s still in New York. In Brooklyn for that matter. But other than that, he’s nowhere to be found. Did he contact you again?”

“Again?” Simon asked. “What do you mean, again?”

Alec looked at Jace, his eyebrows raised. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Simon asked, his arms folded as he narrowed his eyes at Jace.

“Oh, this is good.” Alec whispered. Jace shot him a dark look before looking at Simon.

“Well, Jon called me with your phone.” Jace started. “A few weeks ago.”

“My…” Simon’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck. I forgot it. How could I have been so…? Oh my god, he must have seen the messages. I didn’t delete them all. I’m dead. I’m so dead.”

Jace glared at his brother as Simon started to freak out. Alec wasn’t smiling anymore.

“I knew it was too good to be true.” Simon said, almost muttering. “He must have been watching me. How could I have forgotten about…”

“OK, that’s enough.” Alec said, making Simon jump. “Calm down. He’s not going to get to you. Jace is here.”

“So you’d rather he hurt your brother?” Simon asked, his expression dark.

“Jace can take care of himself.” Alec said. To Jace he asked. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

“Yeah, Jace. Why didn’t you tell me?” Simon asked. “I mean, he did talk about me, didn’t he?”

“I told you I was going to protect you.” Jace said. “And I didn’t want you to keep worrying about him popping up.”

“You should have told me.” Simon said. “Maybe…Maybe I would have…”

“Would have what?” Jace asked. “Gone back? Talked to him? He’s insane…”

Simon threw his hands up and walked away, muttering something in Spanish. Alec laughed. “I like him. He’s not scared of you.”

“Why should he be scared of me?” Jace sighed. He had to look for a way to make it up to Simon. To explain why he did what he did. And to talk about that almost kiss.

“I’m hungry.” Alec said. “Make me something.”

“Did your boyfriend kick you out again?” Jace asked going into the kitchen.

“No.” Alec said. “He’s busy and doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

“So he kicked you out?”

“Shut up and make me lunch.” Alec said, scowling.

*

Simon didn’t come out of his room the whole time Alec was there. Jace had looked at the door to the room so many times, Alec got fed up.

“Just go and talk to him.” He snapped. “You are being rude.”

“Rude?” Jace asked indignantly. “How the hell am I being rude?”

“You have not paid any attention to anything I have said today.” Alec said. “Just go and talk to him.”

Jace looked at his brother. “Are you OK?”

Alec sighed. “I’m fine. It’s just work…”

“Sorry.” Jace sighed. “I can always talk to him later…”

“Jace.” Alec stood up. “Talk to him. You shouldn’t have kept it from him in the first place.”

“I know.” Jace said tiredly. “But I just wanted him to…”

“It’s not like he’s forgotten that Jon exists.” Alec said. “He has the right to know.”

“Fine.” Jace ground out. He stood up and started walking to Simon’s room. He heard Alec leave and he stood in front of the door, thinking about what he was going to say.

“Simon?” he reached to knock and Simon opened the door.

“You should have told me.” Simon said. “He’s my problem.”

“That’s just it.” Jace said. “I don’t want you to deal with him alone. Or at all.”

“It wasn’t your call.” Simon said, folding his arms. “He’ll hurt you or your family and it would be my fault.”

“I-.” Jace stopped. “Is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?”

“I’m not-It’s not wrong.” Simon conceded. “But you didn’t give me a choice. That’s almost as bad as Jon.” Simon’s eyes widened when he realized what he said.

“I’m nothing like him.” Jace said, a small spark of anger in his chest. “I won’t hurt you like he did. I am not a bully or a homicidal maniac. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Simon said. “But you should have told me.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Jace said, still a little ticked off. “But I’d do it again.”

“See?” Simon snapped. “You can’t protect me forever. And it would kill me if he hurts you. I’d rather he kills me than hurts you.”

“I can take care of myself.” Jace snapped. “And I can protect you. Why won’t you let me?”

“Because…because…” Simon sighed shakily. “I don’t know, OK! I just don’t want you hurt. You have done so much for me already and…don’t change the subject; you should have told me he contacted you. I can’t believe I forgot the phone. How could I have been so stupid? Now he knows I’m with you and he’ll be watching you…you don’t know what he’s capable of. He’s a cop, for fucks sake.”

“Calm down, Simon.” Jace said watching Simon freak out. “I promise you, he won’t hurt me and I swear I won’t let him get to you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Simon murmured. “Maybe I should just leave…”

“Like hell…” Jace said. “You are staying here until he’s caught and then we’ll talk about leaving.”

Jace didn’t want him to leave. He liked having Simon around. With him around, everything was…better somehow. Since the second time Simon had called him, Jace had felt something for Simon. First he was just worried about the kid but after he had seen him, been around him; the thought of never seeing him made his heart ache.

“Simon…please.” Jace said softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I-I thought it would be better if you didn’t have that hanging over your head.”

“He’s always there, Jace.” Simon said softly. “I always feel him. I was with him for four years, lived with him for three years. You don’t just forget something like that. I know you-you want the best for me, but I…damn it, Jace.”

Jace found himself hugging Simon tightly. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“What did he say?” Simon’s voice was muffled.

Jace paused. “He, uh, said he found the phone and something about coming for you. I hung up.”

Simon made a sound that was part chuckle and part sob. “You hung up. We’re dead.”

“Nah.” Jace hugged him tighter. “He’s a bully. He can’t do anything to me. And I will kill him if he so much as breathes on you wrong.”

“Why?” Simon asked, pulling away. “Why me? Why all this?”

“Why not?”

***

“Why not?” Jace asked.

Simon found himself staring at Jace’s mismatched eyes. Who would have thought that dialing a random number would change his life? He got Jace and he got a friend. He got a savior.

He was mad earlier when he found out Jace kept Jon’s phone call from him. He knew Jace only wanted to protect him. However, that just made him feel…uneasy. Jace saw him as a weak kid who needed to be protected. Even if that was true, he didn’t like it.

And now, asking him why he was doing all of this. And Jace’s reply…

He remembered the almost kiss in the garage. “Why did you kiss me? Or almost kiss me?”

Jace blushed and looked away. “I-I wanted to. I’m sorry if I…”

Simon placed his hands on the sides of Jace’s neck and leaned up to kiss him. He felt Jace stiffen for a split second before the blond, wrapped his arms around his waist and crushed him against his chest.

Kissing Jon was rough. He didn’t like kissing much, but when he did he was brutal. Kissing Jace was…different. It was soft and sweet. Simon moaned as he pressed closer to Jace. The kiss was heady and when a strange tingle started from his fingertips, moving down his arms and causing his heart to beat faster.  

Wow.

Simon pulled away, staring at Jace as his chest heaved. “Oh my God.”

“What?” Jace’s voice was thick. “What’s wrong?”

Simon felt his face heat up. “I-I can’t believe I did that.”

Jace grinned suddenly. “Wanna do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> Come Alive - Beth Crowley


	7. Taking Things Slow

“Wait, Jace…Stop.” Simon gasped, pulling his lips away from Jace’s. That didn’t deter Jace at all. He just kissed his way down Simon’s neck, his hands reaching under his shirt.

Simon grabbed his arm and squeezed. They were on Simon’s bed making out and for some reason, Simon tried to stop and talk.

“Jace…will you listen to…oh shit!” Simon moaned as Jace sucked a spot on his neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Jace’s shoulder and arched against him, making Jace smile.

“W-We need to talk about this.” Simon sighed.

Jace sighed and stopped, breathing hard. “Talk about what?” he rasped.

“Is this a good idea?” Simon asked, pushing against Jace’s chest, trying to put a little distance between them. His face was flushed and he was trying to get his breathing under control.

“Is what a good idea?

Simon closed his eyes and sighed. “Jace…this is…I mean, I don’t think…”

“I like you, Simon.” Jace blurted.

Simon arched an eyebrow. “I should hope so.”

Jace shook his head, smiling. “I know this…this is a bit weird; sudden…I don’t know. But I really like you.”

“But Jon…” Simon said. “The timing sucks. Not to mention that-.” He stopped, blushing.

“That?” Jace frowned. Simon avoided his eyes; he just looked at his hands. “Simon, what is it?”

“I-I don’t…I mean, I like kissing you. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that…never mind that. I don’t know if I can…I mean, what if you want to…damn it…”

“Are you talking about sex?” Jace asked, shifting till he sat next to Simon.

“Oh God.” Simon covered his face.

Jace chuckled as he pulled at Simon’s hands. “Hey, it’s OK. There’s no rush.”

“But…Jon…” Simon sighed. “I don’t know what I’m feeling and-and I don’t want to hurt you. Especially, if I’m not…”

“Like I said, there’s no rush.” Jace said, although at the back of his mind, he was worried. “Let’s see what happens, OK?”

Simon nodded.

“Good. Now, I think I should…” Jace stood up. Simon was still sitting on his bed, looking down. “Hey, we’re still friends. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I feel kinda horrible.” Simon said. “Like I’m leading you on or something.”

“No.” Jace sat at the edge of the bed. “No, you aren’t, I promise. I’m a big boy. I’ll be OK. Just do me a favor.”

“What is it?” Simon looked at him quizzically.

“This thing between me and you…?” Jace said. “Think about it.”

“You and I.” Simon murmured.

“Really, Lewis?” Jace laughed. “You’re correcting my grammar?”

“Sorry, sorry…” Simon giggled. “OK.”

“What?”

“I’ll think about it.” Simon said, shyly.

*

There was a guy standing in front of Simon’s desk.

Jace had decided to surprise Simon at work and take him to lunch. As he got to Magnus’s place, he saw a tall guy, dressed in a suit, leaning over Simon’s desk and from the expression on his face, Simon was uncomfortable.

Jace frowned at the flustered expression on Simon’s face as the guy leaned over him.

“…wouldn’t mind.” The guy was saying with a slight accent. “It’s just lunch.”

“Uh, n-no thank you.” Simon said. He saw Jace coming up behind the guy and his expression lit up. “Hey Jace! What are you doing here?”

The guy turned, an annoyed expression on his handsome face. “Yes…Jace.” He drawled. “What are you doing here?”

Simon walked towards Jace. “Hi.” He smiled warily. “I didn’t know you were coming here.”

“Yeah.” Jace said, still eyeing the tall Latino. “It was a slow day, so I came to see you.”

Simon blushed. He looked at the bag in Jace’s hand. “What do you have there?”

“Lunch.” Jace said. “I was thinking we’d go somewhere.”

“OK.” Simon said quickly. “I’ll let Magnus know.” He walked into Magnus’s office, leaving Jace alone with…

“I’m Jace.” He said.

“I know who you are.” The Latino said. “Magnus’s boyfriend’s brother.”

“OK.” Jace said. Then dismissed him.

What was taking Simon so long?

“Are you the reason Simon is off limits?” the Latino asked. “I’m not impressed.”

“It’s a good thing I really don’t care.” Jace said.

The Latino laughed. “I’m a patient man.”

“Good for you.” Jace said. Then he added. “Leave Simon alone.”

“Or else what, pretty boy?”

“Raphael.” Magnus’s amused voice interrupted the tense atmosphere. “Making friends, I see.”

Jace felt Simon grab his arm. “I’ll see you in an hour.” He said, pulling Jace away.

“I don’t like that guy.” Jace said.

“Are you jealous?” Simon said, giggling.

“And if I am?” Jace asked, grinning.

“Jace…”

Jace stopped and leaned down to kiss Simon. A quick kiss on his lips and he pulled away. “Are we on the same page?”

“Uh, I think so…” Simon murmured, staring at Jace oddly.

Jace smiled to himself. “Come on. We have just an hour.”

*

“Let me see if I have this straight.” Simon said, holding back a laugh. “You’re really scared of ducks?”

Jace was sitting cross legged on the picnic table scowling at Simon. “I am **not** scared of them. I just don’t like them.”

“Is that why you are all the way up there?” Simon snorted. He was standing with ducks a few feet away. “They aren’t even paying you any attention.”

“That’s what you think.” Jace grumbled. “But they’re just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.”

“They are ducks, Jace.” Simon shook his head. “Not spies. Come down. I’ll chase them away for you.”

Jace shook his head and smiled as Simon rolled his eyes and shooed the ducks away. “See? No more duckies.”

“Shut up.” Jace said, blushing. “They give me the creeps.”

“Of course.” Simon said, seriously but Jace saw the slight smirk. “I can’t believe I have to save you from ducks. _Ducks!_ That’s the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

“Like you aren’t scared of anything.”

“Oh I am.” Simon shrugged. “But of real stuff, not fucking ducks.”

“Ha ha.” Jace scowled. “You think you’re so funny.”

“I’m hilarious.” Simon smirked.

Jace laughed as he got off the table and sat next to Simon. The brunet smiled at him.

“Thanks for lunch.” He said softly. “And for getting me away from Raphael. That guy is intense.”

“Is he bothering you?” Jace asked.

“No, not really.” Simon said. “He’s just…he’s too much.”

Jace clenched his fists. Simon noticed and rolled his eyes. “Calm down. He’s harmless, I think. Besides Magnus handles it.”

“OK.” Jace forced himself to relax. “But if he does anything…”

“I’ll let you know and you’ll come over a punch him in the face.” Simon finished dryly.

“Exactly.”

Too soon, Simon had to get back to work. “Thanks again. I’ll see you later.”

Without thinking, Jace leaned over and kissed him. He felt Simon clutch at his shirt as his breath hitched. Pulling back, he ruffled Simon’s hair. “See you later.”

***

Simon whistled as he walked towards the restaurant. Magnus had let him off early. Something about Alec coming over. Simon didn’t mind. He texted Jace that he’d meet him at work so they would go home together.

Jace.

Simon liked him enough.

He was hot, funny and he could cook. And for some weird reason he liked him. The perfect Angel boy liked the pathetic loser.

He wasn’t even sure if Jace was gay or…whatever.

Ever since Jace told him to think about the thing happening between them, it was all he could think about.

Was it a good idea?

There was the clusterfuck with Jon and the fact that the thought of sex with anyone practically made him anxious.

A lot more than anxious.

He liked Jace, he really did. But what if he was just grateful? Jace was like the only real friend he had ever had. And he valued that friendship. Was involving feelings, especially romantic feelings, worth it?

“Well, well, well…” Simon froze at the familiar voice. “If it isn’t Jonny’s little plaything…”

A familiar figure stepped out in front of him. Shaggy blond hair and ice cold blue eyes with a wicked smirk, Sebastian was still as scary as ever.

“S-Sebastian.” Simon swallowed nervously.

The blond man shivered mockingly. “I do love it when you say my name.”

Simon’s eyes darted around. There were still people around. Would Sebastian try anything here. It was still light out but not for long.

“Relax.” Sebastian drawled. “I’m just delivering a message. Your boyfriend isn’t happy with you.”

“H-He’s not my boyfriend.” Simon said, his voice a little shaky.

“Whatever.” Sebastian said in annoyance. “Jon says to watch your back.”

Simon resisted the urge to look behind him. He could feel the tremors in his arms.

“And darlin’, you and I never got to finish what we started.” Sebastian smiled darkly. “At least, now I know you like it rough…”

With that, he walked away.

Simon quickened his steps till he got to the restaurant. He tried to school his features to a semblance of normalcy.

“Hey, Simon.” Jace called out when he saw him, a grin brightening his face. Then he frowned as Simon walked towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” Simon tried to smile.

Jace grabbed his hand and pulled him to his office. “What happened? You’re shaking.”

Simon realized he was still shaking. “I-I…he s-said to w-watch my back. A-And…”

“Hey, hey…calm down.” Jace said. “Was it Jon?”

Simon shook his head. “It was S-Sebastian.”

“Who?”

***

Jace called Alec as soon as Simon had finished talking about what had freaked him out so bad.

“Somebody had better be dying.” Alec growled as he picked up.

“Jon sent Simon a message.” Jace said, not in the mood for Alec’s attitude.

“What happened?” Alec asked. “Is Simon OK?”

“He’s spooked.” Jace said, looking at Simon who was staring into space and biting his nails. “He said Jon sent a friend of his, Sebastian.”

Alec cursed and Jace heard a voice in the background. “Are you busy?”

“I am busy.” Alec said. “I’ll get back to you.”

Then he hung up.

“Simon?” Jace said. “Alec said he’ll get back to us. Are you OK?”

“No.”

“Sorry.” Jace said. Simon sighed.

“It’s OK.” Simon said tiredly. “Seb once tried to force me to blow him and I bit him.”

“Oh shit.” Jace winced. “What happened?”

“Jon came back before he could do anything.” Simon bit his thumb nail. “Now…I couldn’t do anything. I just stood there like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “What do you need?”

“Vodka.” Simon muttered and Jace’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Problem?” Simon asked.

“No. Jace said, hands raised. “I’m just surprised. Straight or…”

“Surprise me.”

*

“I should have cut you off after the first one.” Jace muttered, holding Simon up as he tried to open the door to his house.

“It-It’s all your fault.” Simon slurred. “I asked for vodka, you gave me rainbows.”

Jace chuckled. Simon was an adorable drunk. At least he had forgotten about Sebastian and Jon for a while.

“Seriously, what was in that drink?” Simon asked when they made it inside. “It was _delicious._ Can you make more?”

“I think you’ve had enough.” Jace said, taking off Simon’s jacket. Simon slumped on the couch and curled up, humming contentedly and closing his eyes.

“Simon?” Jace called. Simon hummed a response. “You can’t stay here. You need to go to bed.”

“In a minute.” Simon murmured.

Jace shook his head and sat on one end of the couch, taking off Simon’s shoes and put his feet on his lap. He turned on the TV and started surfing channels.

“Jace?” Simon said suddenly.

“Yeah?” Jace answered distractedly.

“I really like you too.”

“Oh.” _Oh? What kind of stupid reply is that?_

“I’m just scared.” Simon said softly. Jace looked at him. His eyes were still closed.

“Why?”

“What if..?” Simon opened his eyes. “What if I’m not what you want? What if Jon was right about me?”

“Jon is not right about anything.” Jace said. “And like I said, there’s no rush. I’m giving you all the time you need.”

Simon sighed. “You’re still going to teach me how to defend myself?”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Jace asked; his hand on Simon socked foot.

“Well, not right now.” Simon huffed. “I’m sleepy.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Jace said.

“No.” Simon yawned. “Not yet.”

“OK.” Jace relaxed and looked at the TV. “Simon?”

“Hm…”

“You want to go out sometime?” Jace blurted, his heart beating hard.

“I’d like that.” Simon said without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> Love Again - Hedley


	8. One Step Backwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, so please bear with me. It'll still go through a little bit of editing.

_“You’re a cute little thing aren’t you?” Simon cringed at the slimy tone. He shivered as a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him close. His back was pressed against a hard chest; an equally hard erection pressed against his lower back._

_“Jonny boy should learn to share his toys.” His voice made Simon whimper in fear. Teeth nipped at his ear. “What do you say we play a little before he comes home?”_

_“N-No…please.” Simon whispered. “H-He’ll g-get m-mad.”_

_“Leave him to me.” He said, licking Simon’s neck. His hands were rough as they pulled at Simon’s pants. “Let me show you how a real man feels.”_

_Simon pulled away. He stumbled out of the living room and fell over his feet. He heard the cold chuckle behind him as his boyfriend’s best friend walked towards him slowly._

_“I’m not the kind of man you should say no to, Sammy.” The tall blond said; a feral grin on his face. He looked at his watch. “There’s no time for us to play. But I know what you can do for me…”_

_Simon cried out as he was pulled up by his hair. He was pushed to his knees as Sebastian unfastened his pants. Simon flinched as Sebastian’s thick erection sprung out, almost poking him in the eye._

_“Open up, sunshine.” Sebastian drawled, excitement evident in his voice. Simon clamped his lips shut and tried to pull away, ignoring the pain as his hair was pulled. Sebastian dug the fingers of his free hand in Simon’s jaw, forcing him to open his mouth. He gagged as he felt Sebastian push into his mouth._

_“Yeah, good boy…” Sebastian panted. “Just like…Motherfu-!.” Simon clamped his jaw down hard, burying his teeth on the pulsing flesh. He literally saw stars as Sebastian slapped him. He fell backwards…_

_…on to soft sheets. Hands wrapped around his throat as he felt the dull pain in his lower body as he was being thrust into over and over. He gasped and choked, his hands clawing at the hands wrapped around his throat._

_Jon’s face emerged from the shadows, leering down at him. “You’re nothing but a whore, Simon. And you are mine.”_

_Simon could feel his chest ache with the need to breathe. He struggled under Jon’s weight but his ex-boyfriend did not move. Simon could feel the hands around his throat tighten._

_“You shouldn’t have left, Simon.” Jon whispered. “Now you’ve made me mad. And you know I hate hurting you. I love you, Simon. You know that don’t, you, Simon?”_

_“Simon?”_

“Simon!” Simon heard his name but he was still struggling to breathe. He tried to speak. But he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see.

“Simon, wake up.” He heard Jace calling his name frantically. “Simon, please…”

Wait, Jace?

What was Jace doing here?

“Damn it!”

Suddenly he could breathe and he jerked up; arms flailing about. His elbow connected with something soft. Jace cursed.

Simon opened his eyes, his chest heaving. It took him a minute to realize that the sobs he was hearing were coming from him.

“I-I’m…Oh God!” Simon was shaking. His head was pounding and his throat felt raw. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry.” He choked out.

“Simon, calm down.” Jace said slowly. Simon shook his head, feeling hysterical laughter bubbling up his throat. “It’s OK. You’re OK. It was just a dream.”

Jon was going to find him and kill him this time. He was stupid to think he was safe. He wasn’t safe. He would never be safe. There was nothing anyone could do.

He was so screwed.

He curled into a ball and broke down.

***

Jace watched Simon helplessly as the brunet rocked back and forth, crying and muttering to himself. He reached out to touch him and fought the pang of pain when Simon flinched away from him.

“Simon, it’s me.” Jace said softly. “It’s OK.”

At first, he wasn’t sure if Simon heard him. He just kept rocking back and forth.

Jace had heard a scream which had dragged him out of his light sleep. At first he had been disoriented, and then he heard another scream coming from Simon’s room.

He had found Simon gasping and choking, hands clawing at his throat. He didn’t hesitate to jump in and try to wake Simon, who had been turning blue.

Now, Simon was shaking and crying; drawing in loud breaths. Jace ran to his room and grabbed his phone. He dialed Maia’s number.

“Jace, do you know what time it is?” Maia grumbled.

“Simon is…I don’t know what to do.” Jace said, his voice shaking. “H-He was…look, can you come over?”

“What’s wrong?” Maia asked, he could hear rustling sounds.

“He-He’s...” Jace said; his voice cracking. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m on my way.”

Jace walked back to Simon’s room and saw that he was still in the same position he’d left him in, but he seemed to have stopped shaking. He was still rocking himself back and forth; muttering to himself.

“Simon?” Jace said softly. Simon jerked and turned to look at him, his eyes red rimmed and filled with fear.

“J-Jace…” Simon croaked. “J-Jon’s g-going to k-kill me.”

“Simon, no.” Jace said softly, kneeling on the floor next to the bed. “It was just a dream. You are here, with me. Remember?”

Simon’s eyes filled with tears. “Y-You d-don’t understand. He s-said…Oh God!”

“Simon, calm down.” Jace said. “It was just a dream.”

“Stop saying that!” Simon shouted. “I never should have left. I shouldn’t have let you talk me into leaving. Why did I think I could escape? This is all your fault! You made me…you made me believe. You gave me h-hope. Why couldn’t you let me…”

“Let you stay?” Jace said. “Yes it’s my fault. And I’d do it again. I meant everything I said. I won’t let him touch you.”

Simon swallowed. “I just want it to be over.” He whispered.

Jace heard the front door open. “That’s Maia.” Jace said, getting up.

“At this time?” Simon frowned.

“Yeah, I called her.”

“You called her? Why?” Simon struggled to get off the bed and follow Jace out of the room.

“Jace, how is…?” Maia asked as soon as she saw him. “Oh. He seems fine.”

“Just barely.” Jace said softly so Simon wouldn’t hear. Simon was leaning against the wall. He smiled weakly at Maia and glared at Jace.

“What happened?” Maia asked, dropping the bag in her hand on the couch.

“Nothing.” Simon said. Jace scoffed.

“Simon scared the hell out of me.” Jace said, ignoring Simon. “He was struggling to breathe. He was…it was scary OK?”

“It was just a dream.” Simon murmured. “It’s no big deal.”

Maia looked at both of them and yawned. “OK. I’m too tired to deal with this right now. In the morning, Simon you’re coming with me. Jace, I’m taking your room.” With that, she went into Jace’s room.

“Was it…?” Jace started to ask.

“Goodnight Jace…” Simon said quickly and practically fled to his room.

Jace sighed. There was no way he was going to sleep now.

*

“Sebastian Verlac.” Alec said, later that morning. “32, owns a gun shop in Colorado…”

Jace was wired and exhausted. He had stayed up until Maia and Simon left. Simon had avoided his eyes and for some reason that pissed Jace off.

“Are you listening to me?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Jace said, rubbing his face. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

At Alec’s slow smile, he rolled his eyes. “Not that, you fucking pervert. Simon had a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Alec frowned. “OK…”

“It was scary. He couldn’t breathe and he…it was bad.” Jace said. “I called Wolfie…”

“You called Maia? Wow…” Alec sighed. “She called Magnus saying Simon wouldn’t be coming in to work today. Does it have anything to do…?”

“Sebastian, yeah. And whatever he said to him.”

“Well, there’s an APB out for him too.” Alec said. “Maybe you should go home. You look like hell.”

“Thanks.” Jace said dryly.

“Any time.” Alec smiled. “Thanks for brunch.”

Jace waved as his brother left. He placed his head on the table and groaned. Suddenly everything was a mess.

Fucking Jon.

*

Simon was home when Jace got in a few hours later. He was dead on his feet at work, so he’d left early.

“Hey.” He said warily. Simon was watching something on TV.

“Hey.” Simon said, his voice quiet. Jace nodded and walked towards his room.

“I’m sorry.” Simon said. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you. Please don’t hate me. I really don’t have anywhere else to go and I swear I’m really grateful for all you’ve done and I shouldn’t have…”

“Breathe.” Jace said, chuckling. Simon sucked in a breath. “It’s OK. I’m not mad.”

“You should be.” Simon said. “I was rude and…”

“And scared.” Jace finished. “It’s fine. I promise.”

Simon sighed. “Still…I’m glad you got me out of there. I dunno what I would have done if you hadn’t rescued me.”

Jace remembered the last phone call they had before he helped Simon escape. He hid a shudder. He could imagine.

“You’re welcome.” Jace smiled. Simon frowned at him.

“Are you OK? You look…”

“I know.” Jace sighed. “I just need to sleep.”

“I’m sorry…” Simon said, looking away.

“Enough with the apologizing.” Jace said wearily. “I’ll make dinner when I wake up. You’re alright on your own?”

“I’m not a baby.” Simon growled. “You don’t need to entertain me.”

Jace sighed and fought back the need to snap at him. If last night was anything to go by, Simon was probably cranky and irritated.

“Right.” Jace said before leaving Simon alone.

*

Simon was curled up on the couch, staring blindly at the TV.

“Hey. Are you OK?” Jace said, feeling a lot better after his nap.

Simon shook his head. “Yeah, I’m OK. A little tired.”

“Did you sleep at all?” Jace asked. “You look like…well…”

Simon chuckled weakly. “Not yet. Maybe after dinner…how are you?”

How had things suddenly become weird between them?

“Simon, are you sure you’re OK?” Jace asked, standing behind the couch.

“Honestly, no.” Simon sighed. “But don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll always worry about you.” Jace said, laughing softly.

“Well, don’t…” Simon snapped. “Stop worrying about me.”

Jace sighed. Not this again.

“I don’t know what’s wrong but just stop, OK?” Jace said wearily.

“I’m leaving.” Simon said.

“Like hell you are.” Jace said.

“I can’t stay here.” Simon said. “I have to go…somewhere far away. I hate…I can’t stay here.”

Jace shook his head. “I promised to keep you safe. Please let me do that.”

“Sebastian found me.” Simon said. “That means Jon can too.”

“Simon, I know things seem fucked up right now, but…” Jace sighed again. “Jon will have to go through me to get you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Simon whispered. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Babe, he’s not going to hurt me.” Jace said, with a smile. “But if you leave, it-it’ll hurt worse than anything Jon would do.” He finished softly.

Simon stared at him for a few minutes and Jace frowned. “What?”

“Why…” Simon cleared his throat. “Why…me? You are not obligated to…damn it, Jace!”

Jace shook his head, smiling. Why indeed?

He knew he liked Simon a lot. And he wanted to protect him. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted…he wanted…

“Nobody should live in fear.” Jace said. “I just want to keep you safe. Please let me do that.”

“But…” Simon sighed shakily. “I’m not worth it. I got myself into this mess.”

“And I’ll get you out of it.” Jace said, almost pleadingly. “Let me, please. Just…trust me, OK?”

Simon was silent, but Jace saw his shoulders slump in defeat. He lay back in the couch and sighed.

“I’m going to make dinner now.” Jace said. “You need anything?”

Simon shook his head. “I’m not really hungry.”

“Yeah…you’re eating.” Jace said walking into the kitchen.

Simon made a frustrated sound and muttered something.

“I heard that.” Jace shouted; amused.

Things were sort of back to normal.

Sort of.

As normal as it was ever going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack 
> 
> Standing (Once More With Feeling) - Anthony Stewart Head


	9. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's getting worse...and Jace is at his wits end. How far will he go before he snaps?
> 
> *Trigger Warning* in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was weird for me to write because I love writing happy and fluffy. This isn't a happy chapter.

Things were definitely not ‘normal’.

Simon stopped going out of the house. At first, Jace didn’t notice because Simon was always home when he got back. And even though he looked a little frazzled, he seemed like his normal self.

“How’s Simon?” Magnus asked, when he came down for lunch.

“Isn’t he your assistant?” Jace asked, smiling.

“Not anymore.” Magnus said, frowning. “He quit on Monday. You didn’t know?”

Jace shook his head. “Did he say why?”

Magnus sighed. “He said he had a few things to take care of. I didn’t want to ask.”

“It’s that damn ex-boyfriend of his.” Jace sighed. “Simon’s convinced the asshole is going to get him.”

Jace was a little upset that Simon had lied, but there was a bigger problem than his bruised ego.

“I have to go home for a bit.” Jace said as he stood up. “I’ll call you.”

The house was quiet when Jace got there. At first, he thought there was no one at home. The TV was off and the house was so silent that Jace was sure he would hear a pin drop.

“Simon?”

Nothing.

It didn’t even look like Simon was at home.

The door to Simon’s room was opened and Jace walked towards the room to find Simon sprawled on the bed, fast asleep.

Jace sighed in relief. At least he was OK…

Then he noticed the bottle tucked between the pillows. _Where did he get…?_

He walked softly towards the bed and pulled out the bottle and arched an eyebrow. _Oh the good stuff._

A high pitched scream nearly caused Jace to jump out of his skin. Simon jerked upwards and stared at him with wide eyes. “J-Jace?”

“Sorry for scaring you.”

“Wha-Why are you home early?” Simon asked. Jace noticed the slight slur in his voice.

“Magnus said to say hi.” Jace said and waved the bottle. “Having fun without me?”

Simon flushed.

“Come on, let’s get some air.” Jace said. Simon shook his head.

“No, I-I c-can’t.” Simon said, shaking his head, then falling back on the bed. “I’m not fine.”

“You’re not fine.” Jace said firmly. “At least, get out of the room. You can’t stay indoors alone. What if he comes in when I’m not home?”

Simon sighed, his shoulders slumped. “I’m fine.”

“OK.” Jace said. “But I’m not. So come with me. Please.”

Simon eyed him suspiciously. “What’s wrong with you?”

“My friend doesn’t want my help.” Jace said, sighing dramatically. “It hurts, man.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Fine. Stop with the guilt tripping. You’re just like my mom.”

Jace chuckled. “Tell me about her. Your mom. It’s only fair, you met mine, I don’t know anything about yours.”

Simon froze. Then he smiled a little. “Yeah, OK.”

“Or if you’d rather not…”

“No, it’s fine.” Simon said in a small voice. “I’m just…I’m a bit woozy.”

“Tell me you ate at least.” Jace said.

“OK, I ate.” Simon said, getting off the bed gingerly.

Jace shook his head. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

He didn’t know what to do about Simon. He needed help on how to deal with someone like Simon; someone who was going through a lot of issues.

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey Mom…”

***

Simon grimaced as he made his way to the kitchen where Jace was making him lunch or whatever. He heard Jace talking and paused. Was someone in the house?”

He was dizzy and all he wanted to do was sleep. But since the day he saw Sebastian, his peace was shattered. He hardly slept at night and he managed short burts of sleep during the day that made him more tired than rested.

Like a fucking vampire.

“…I’ll tell him you said hi.” Jace was saying. “No, Mom…stop that. Never say that again. I swear Luke is a bad influence on you. Ick.”

He was on the phone with his mom. Simon smiled. Jace’s mom was well, scary, but she was really nice to him when they met. But that was probably because he was in such a pathetic mess when they met.

“Oh, hey.” Jace said. “Come in. Mom says hi.”

Simon made his way slowly into the kitchen. “Oh OK. That’s nice of her.”

“Yeah.” Jace snorted. “Nice. She lives to make my life miserable.”

Simon laughed. “What? I’m sure that’s not true.”

“You didn’t hear what she said.” Jace muttered as he placed a plate in front of Simon. “Eat up.”

Simon stared at the food and sighed. He wasn’t hungry but you just didn’t tell Jace Lightwood that. Simon picked up a fork and ate slowly.

“This is good.” Simon said as he ate.

“Of course it is.” Jace said. “I made it.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Who taught you to cook?” he asked.

Jace smiled tightly. “My dad…that’s the only thing I can say he did right.”

“What do you mean?” Simon asked.

“Well, my dad was…to put it delicately, abusive.” Jace said lightly, but Simon could see the slight tension in his shoulders. “I went to live with Mayrse and Robert, Alec & Izzy’s dad, when I was 13.”

“You’re adopted?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, shrugging. “What about you? Who taught you to play the guitar?”

Simon smiled. “I taught myself. My dad taught me to play the piano but I didn’t like it much, I preferred the keyboard.”

Simon chuckled at the expression on Jace’s face. “What?”

“How can you hate the piano?” Jace said. “Dude, I thought you were cool.”

“What?” Simon grinned. “Pianos aren’t cool…”

“Oh it’s on.” Jace said in mock offence. “I think Magnus has a piano. I’ll play something for you.”

“Y-You play?” Simon said. “Wow, OK. Maybe pianos are cool. But guitars are cooler.”

“Nerd.” Jace snorted.

Simon rolled his eyes. He felt better; a little tired but he felt a little like himself.

“Thanks.” He murmured.

Jace smiled. “Hey, what are friends for?” he ruffled Simon’s hair. “I got you, OK?”

***

Jace watched as Simon finished his meal and put the plate away. “Thanks for lunch. You can go back to work now.”

“Nah.” Jace said. “I’m staying. What do you want to do? We’ll do anything you want?”

Simon seemed to be lost in thought. “I’d like to watch you play. The piano.” He said finally.

Jace grinned. “OK. Let’s go.”

Simon seemed to perk up a little as they left the house to Magnus’s loft. Jace let himself in and Simon followed timidly behind him.

“I have never been in here.” Simon whispered. “Are we supposed to be here when Magnus isn’t home?”

“Probably not.” Jace said, pulling him further inside. He led him into one of the guest rooms where Magnus stored the black baby grand piano.

“Hello gorgeous.” Jace murmured as he uncovered the piano. “Did you miss me?”

Simon giggled. “You are a dork.”

“Hey.” Jace said, sitting down and patting the space next to him. Simon sat next to him and waited.

Jace felt the familiar tingles in his fingers as he placed them on the keys. “Any requests?”

Simon thought a little. “Surprise me…” he whispered.

Jace nodded and thought a little. “OK. You’d like this one…”

He started to play one of his favorite classical pieces.

“Oh, I know this one.” Simon whispered. Then; “You’re good.”

“I know.” Jace said, as he played.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been playing when suddenly, Simon stiffened and clutched at his arm. “Someone’s out there.”

Jace smiled. “So? Relax…”

“But you said…”

“Jace, what the hell…oh, hey Simon.” Alec stood in the doorway. “I see Jace is dragging you along with his shenanigans.”

“No, he said…”

“He said pianos were uncool.” Jace said.

Alec laughed, “Someone had to say it.”

Jace scowled at his brother. “Traitor.” He muttered and grinned when Simon laughed.

“Pianos are not **_that_** uncool.” Simon said shyly. “I kinda like them now.”

Jace stuck his tongue out at his brother, who rolled his eyes and walked away muttering something about fools.

“What do you want to do now?” Jace asked. “I’m at your disposal.”

“C-Can you shoot a gun?” Simon asked. “I would have asked Alec, but the guy scares me.”

Jace frowned. “Well, I don’t like guns much, but I can teach you a few ways to dismember a man using a spoon.”

“There’s more than one way?” Simon asked as they stood up and covered up the piano.

“Babe, anything can be a weapon.” Jace said. “Even a boring old spoon.”

*

Simon and the blond looked cosy.

Teeth gritted as pale grey eyes followed the two boys. Jace threw his arm around Simon’s shoulder and said something to make the brunet laugh.

Simon was going to pay for embarrassing him like this. After everything he had done for him, the stupid, spineless fool left him high and dry. And he had the audacity to involve the Chief. Now he was on the run.

The smart thing to have done was to leave town immediately, but he was not one to leave without tying up loose ends.

And Simon Lewis was one hell of a loose end.

He growled when he saw Simon grip Jace’s arm and smile at him. He remembered when Simon used to smile at him like that. It had been a long time since he saw Simon smile like that at him.

Whatever.

Simon betrayed him and Daddy always said that traitors had to pay for their sins. Simon was going to pay.

He ducked behind a pillar as Simon turned back as if he felt the heat of his gaze on him.

He would get Simon and then he’s make that blond pretty boy pay for getting involved in his relationship with Simon.

By the time he got his hands on Simon, the loser would wish he had killed him.

*

“Thanks.” Simon said on a yawn. “I needed to get out of my head for a while.”

Jace nodded, “I need to suggest something. Promise me you’d think about it.”

Simon looked apprehensive as he nodded. “OK…”

“I think you should talk to someone.” Jace said.  “You are clearly not OK. And I’m worried about you.”

He saw Simon lips press tightly together and clench his jaw. “OK.”

That was easy.

“Really?” Jace asked. “You’ll see someone? Talk to someone about what’s going on?”

“Yeah.” Simon muttered; his expression closed off.

Jace sighed. “Simon…”

“I’m tired, Jace.” Simon said; his voice dull. “Thanks again, for today. I needed it.”

Jace watched helplessly as Simon walked away from him. He sighed and resisted the urge to hit something.

He wasn’t going to force Simon into anything, but it was so frustrating when he shut him out. He knew he was a little messed up but all Jace wanted was to help him.

Well, mom did say it was going to get worse before it got better.

*

Jace stared at the ceiling in confusion wondering what had woken him up. He blinked sleepily and sat up slowly as he heard the TV.

Simon was probably awake.

Jace got out of bed and walked slowly, sleepily to the living room. The TV was on, but Simon was not there. He heard a sound coming from the kitchen. As he made his way towards the kitchen, he heard stifled whimpers and water running.

Simon was standing with his back to the doorway and Jace could make out some of the words he was whimpering. “Simon?” he called out softly and saw his back tense. “Are you OK?”

Simon didn’t respond immediately. He started to frantically clean. Jace made his way towards Simon. “What’s wrong?” he asked. His eyes widened at the sight of Simon’s bloody hand and the paring knife. “Jesus, Simon…what happened?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Simon whispered. Jace looked at his face. He looked so hopeless and guilty. “I-I d-didn’t mean t-to.”

“Didn’t mean to what?” Jace asked. He noticed Simon hide his arm behind him. “Simon, what did you do?”

He grasped Simon’s arm and pulled so he could look at it. Simon let his hand go limp as he looked away. Jace shakily pushed at the wet sleeve up and sucked in a breath. “What the hell, Simon?”

There were three smooth gashes on the inside of Simon’s wrist. One was still bleeding and the other two were still pink and raw. “Why?”

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Simon said. “I co-couldn’t find-find a razor and-and…”

“And my knife was just handy, right?” Jace asked. He held Simon’s arm and pulled him into his room. “Sit.” He said and went into the bathroom. “Don’t you dare.” He added when he saw Simon shoot a panicked glance at the door.

He grabbed the first aid box from his bathroom and came back to find Simon gingerly sitting on the bed, his arm clutched to his chest.

He sat next to him and gently pulled his arm towards him. “OK, I don’t know what I’m doing but we need to do something before we go to the hospital.”

“I don’t…”

“Save it.” Jace snapped. He stared at Simon’s arm and his heart beat painfully in his chest as he tried to remember something… ** _anything_** about basic first aid.

“I’m an idiot.” He muttered as he gave up and wrapped Simon’s wrist in gauze and stood.

“Jace, I’m sorry.” Simon said in a small voice.

“You’ll probably need stiches.” Jace said. “And they’ll want to keep you…”

“Please Jace, no hospitals.” Simon said pleadingly. “They’ll think I’m crazy. Please…”

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. “What should I do then? Tell me…you just…” he realized that his legs were shaking. “What if…fuck!”

Simon flinched and Jace turned away.

Maybe he wasn’t equipped for this…Yeah, Mom had said it wasn’t going to be easy but he just tried to…

“What were you thinking?” Jace asked, not looking at Simon. His eye burned and he felt helpless. “Were you just going to let me find your body?”

“N-No.” Simon whispered. “I c-couldn’t do that to-to you but…I didn’t mean to cut that deep. I-I’m sorry.”

“Damn it, Simon.” Jace said, turning to face Simon. “I-You need help. You can’t do this…”

“I know.” Simon said brokenly. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Jace said tiredly. He swore when he saw the bandage around Simon’s wrist darkening. “Your wrist…Maia’s not going to like me waking her up again.”

“D-Don’t call her.” Simon said. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Jace snapped. He walked towards Simon and reached behind him to get his phone. Simon jerked backwards in fear and Jace snapped. “What?! What is wrong now?! Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

“I’m sorry!” Simon said loudly, hugging his waist and looking down. “I’m sorry!”

“Stop apologizing!” Jace yelled. “Just stop it! Why?! I thought…”

“Stop, please.” Simon said; his voice breaking. “I know I fucked up…I-I was so-so scared and t-tired and I just wanted it to stop. Jon’s going to find me and I can’t go back. If he finds me, he’s…you-you don’t know what-what he’s ca-capable of.”

“I told you!” Jace shouted. I told you I-I’d protect you. You-You have me, you have Alec..what’s wrong…I can’t do this!” Jace said and walked out of his room.

He couldn’t do this.

It was scary.

He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t woken up. What if Simon had succeeded?

“Damn it!” he growled as he dialed Maia’s number.

“Someone better be dying, Herondale.”  Maia growled as she picked up. Jace’s voice caught in his throat.

“Y-You gotta come over.” He said shakily.

“What’s wrong?” Maia asked, her tone worried. “What happened?”

“It’s Simon.” Jace said pressing his fingers into his eyes. “Just-Just come…I-I dunno what to do anymore.”

When she hung up, Jace sank to the floor and breathed hard. He didn’t even know why he was shaking.

“Jace?” he heard Simon say behind him. He sighed and stood up, collecting himself before he turned around. Simon stood, no, leaned against his door. He was sweating and looked a little green. “I’m-I’m sorry b-but I don’t feel so good.”

Jace caught him as his knees buckled. “Simon! Shit!”

“I’m sorry, Jace.” He murmured. “Don’t l-let m-me…I don’t w-want t-to die. I’m sor…”

“You’re not going to die.” Jace said as he carried him to the couch. “Maia’s on her way. I’m s-sorry. I-I shouldn’t have yelled. You scared the shit out of me, that’s all. I’m not going to give up on you…I- I made a promise and I-I…damn it, Simon…”

Simon’s breathing was shallow and his eyes were glassy. “I-I didn’t mean to-to cut so-so deep. I didn’t think I-I did…and it hurt. It hurts. It really, really hurts…”

Jace saw the blood dripping off Simon’s fingers and staining his shirt. There was so much blood. “Just shut up…Maia’s going to be here soon. Hang in there.”

He was freaking out.

He was just so fucking useless. He couldn’t even do anything right…

“I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtracks for this chapter:
> 
> Wide Eyes - Billy Lockett
> 
> Going Under - Evanescence


	10. I Wanna Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter...sorry. 
> 
> I love this story but I have been battling with it a bit. I have an ending but I'm having trouble getting there.

The first thing Simon felt when he opened his eyes was thirst.

Like, bone dry thirst.

The next thing was confusion.

This wasn’t his room. This room was white and smelled funny. There was an annoying beeping and he felt sore. He tried to move and he felt a slight pressure on his hand. Looking down he saw a familiar blond head on his bed and his hand was being held.

“Jace…” he said, flexing his hand. Jace sat up immediately.

“Hey, you’re up.” Jace said, smiling warily. “How do you feel?”

“Thirsty.” Simon whispered. Jace nodded and got up to get him a glass of water.

When he was done, Jace sat down again, staring at him like he wanted to say something.

“I’m sorry.” Simon said before he lost his nerve. “I-I shouldn’t have done it. I have no excuse. Especially after you helped me. It was a stupid thing to do and I knew it as soon as I saw all the blood. I’m sorry for worrying you and I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

Jace closed his eyes and sighed. “You are an idiot, Simon.”

“Yeah, well…” Simon said, a bitter smile on his face.

“I am sorry.” Jace said and Simon blinked. _He was sorry?_

“Wait, let me finish.” Jace said quickly, when Simon tried to speak. “I am sorry. I-I was so focused on keeping you safe and making sure no one ever hurt you again that I ignored everything else. I ignored the fact that you’d be pretty messed up about everything. I saw the signs and all I wanted to do was to make sure you didn’t hurt anymore.” He sighed. “I ignored the signs and boy, the signs were there. Then I made matters worse by yelling at you for reacting to whatever you were going through. And I’m so sorry.”

Simon felt horrible when he saw Jace’s eyes fill with tears. He did that. All Jace wanted was to help and he just made things worse.

“I-I thought you died.” Jace whispered brokenly. “I was so scared, I thought I failed you. I promised to protect you and I couldn’t do that. But, I promise I’ll be here for you, more than I was before. But you have to really trust me. Like, just trust me, please trust me.”

Simon covered his face with his hands and started to cry. “I’m just so scared. And I can’t live like this. I can’t go back to him.”

The bed dipped and he felt Jace’s arms around him. “He won’t get to you. I promise.”

Simon nodded jerkily as he buried his face in Jace’s chest and cried harder.

***

“Feel better?” Jace asked.

Simon nodded and pulled away, sniffling. “S-Sorry…”

“Hey.” Jace said, gently. “Stop apologizing. It’s fine.”

Simon’s arm was wrapped in a bandage and Jace grimaced as he remembered the conversation he had with the doctor. He had called his mother and told her everything and she had told him she would come down.

The doctor had also said that Simon was to be transferred to the psych ward later in the day due to his attempted suicide. “You, uh…”

“I’m being committed, aren’t I?” Simon asked. “I knew this would happen…”

“Not for long…three weeks tops.” Jace said. “I’ll come and see you every day, just try to get rid of me.”

Simon choked out a laugh. Jace saw he was barely making an effort as he stared into space.

“Just-Just hang in there, buddy.” Jace said softly, picking up Simon’s hand. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Simon sighed. “Yeah.”

Just then, a doctor walked in, looking harassed and at his heels was Mayrse Lightwood. Jace hid a grin; his mother was a handful when she wanted to be.

“That won’t be necessary.” She was saying. “He’s under my care and he should be transferred immediately.”

Simon clutched Jace’s hand as Jace stared at his mother in confusion.

“Jonathan darling…” she smiled at him, then frowned when her eyes fell on Simon. She asked him something in Spanish and Simon nodded.

“Not this again.” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “What’s going on, mom?”

“Simon’s going home tonight.” She said simply.

“I am?” Simon asked. “I thought…”

“Well, the nice doctor here changed his mind, didn’t you, Dr…?”

“Harrison.” The doctor snapped. “He is on suicide watch, Dr. Lightwood.”

“He is not suicidal.” Mayrse retorted. “He is a patient of mine and I know how to take care of him. Do I need to speak with your boss?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Dr. Harrison said wearily. “He’s all yours.”

“You go, Mom.” Jace said, grinning as the doctor left the room, leaving them alone.

“Jace, can you give me a few minutes alone with Simon?” Mayrse asked, tossing him her car keys. Jace looked at Simon, who nodded.

Jace ran into Maia as he walked out of Simon’s room. “How is he?”

“Tired. Mom’s with him now.” Jace said, hugging her. “Thank you.”

“Hey…I got you.” Maia said. “Just call the professionals next time.”

“I don’t understand.” Jace said. “You are the professional…”

“You know what I mean.” Maia said, punching his arm.

*

Simon’s first appointment with a therapist was in a week at Mayrse’s clinic. Jace hugged his mother when she was leaving.

“Thank you.” Jace said. “You’re the best mom ever.”

“I know.” She smiled, kissing his cheek. “Just keep an eye on him. He needs people around right now.”

“I really want to hurt Jon.” Jace growled.

“Leave that to your brother.” Mayrse said, ruffling his hair. “I’ll see you guys next week.”

Jace yawned as he waved at his mother. He felt like he could sleep for a week. This whole Simon ordeal was getting to be more than a handful.

For the umpteenth time, he questioned his role in Simon’s life. He had jumped in, playing the hero but it was harder than he thought.

He found Simon was strumming Maia’s guitar as he stared into space.

“Hey.” Jace said. “You good?”

Simon gave a small smile. “Yeah. Just…”

“Play something for me.” Jace said, throwing himself on Simon’s bed and putting his hands behind his head. “If your hand doesn’t hurt much…”

Simon blushed. “Oh…OK. What do you want to hear?”

“You choose.” Jace said. “What do you want to play?”

Simon thought for a while. Then he nodded. “It’s been a while though…so-so, don’t laugh.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “As long as you’re not going to rap. I have a feeling you’d be really bad at that.

“Why?” Simon retorted. “Because I’m white?”

Jace laughed out loud. “No? You don’t have the edge.”

Simon huffed; then sighed. “You’re probably right. I’ve never tried though…maybe…”

“Sing for me, Lewis.” Jace said, closing his eyes.

Simon strummed the guitar and started to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_   
_Not a footprint to be seen_   
_A kingdom of isolation_   
_And it looks like I'm the king_

Jace held back a laugh as Simon sang. The brunet rolled his eyes as a blush stained his cheeks, but he didn’t stop.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_   
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_   
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_   
_Be the good boy you always have to be_   
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_   
_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_   
_Can't hold it back anymore_   
_Let it go, let it go_   
_Turn away and slam the door_   
_I don't care what they're going to say_   
_Let the storm rage on_   
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Let it go, let it go_   
_Can't hold it back anymore_   
_Let it go, let it go_   
_Turn away and slam the door_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_   
_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_   
_It's time to see what I can do_   
_To test the limits and break through_   
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_   
_I'm f-free_

Simon stuttered and sucked in a shaky breath before continuing. Jace frowned and looked at his face but Simon had his eyes closed as his fingers moved over the strings.

_Let it go, let it go_   
_I am one with the wind and sky_   
_Let it go, let it go_   
_You'll never see me cry_   
_Here I stand and here I stay_   
_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_   
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_   
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_   
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go_   
_The cold never bothered me anyway_   
_Let it go, let it go_   
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_   
_Let it go, let it go_   
_That perfect boy is gone_   
_Here I stand in the light of day_   
_Let the storm rage on_

 

“Damn it!” Simon hissed as he was done. He gingerly flexed his fingers and put the guitar down. “Sorry, I botched that…”

“Frozen?” Jace said gently with a smile. “I’ve never heard it like that before. You’re amazing.”

“You really think so?” Simon asked shyly. “I really like the song when it came out…”

“You and kids under 10.” Jace teased.

“Whatever, you’re scared of ducks.” Simon said, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Low blow…” Jace gave a fake scowl.

Jace heard his front door open and Simon stiffened. Jace stood up and walked out of the room, almost running Maia over.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Jace said.

“I have a key, remember?” Maia said. “Are you OK? You look like crap.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Is he OK?” Maia asked.

Jace nodded. “He’s in his room.” He walked towards his room. “I’m going to take a shower.”

He heard Maia and Simon talking as he entered his room. His bed was a mess, but Jace didn’t care as he face planted on it. He’d just close his eyes a little and then he’d take a shower. He fell asleep thinking of what he’d make for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack to this chapter
> 
> Let It Go - Alex Groot's Version. (I love his covers)


	11. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is getting help and all seems well...
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting to the end of the story...Thank you for sticking with me so far...I will not disappoint you guys...
> 
> Updates will be erratic for a little bit (i apologize)

“Jace?”

Jace groaned and buried his face in his pillow. “Go away, I’m sleeping.”

He heard a chuckle. “I made dinner. Wake up.”

“Huh?” Jace sat up quickly. He swore under his breath when he felt dizzy. “How long was I asleep?”

“It’s a little after 7.” Simon said softly. “I got bored.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Jace yawned. “I just…” he grimaced. Simon stood at the side of his bed. He looked…better.

“You look better.” Jace said, standing up. “And I reek. Gimme a minute, I’ll be right out.”

Simon seemed a lot brighter when Jace came out of his bedroom. He was bouncing on his feet as he moved about in the kitchen. Jace stood at the doorway and watched as he moved.

This was…nice.

Simon seemed happy; even though that was wishful thinking considering the fact that less than 48 hours ago, he tried to kill himself.

“What is it?” Simon’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing.” Jace said, shaking his head. “I’ve never had anyone in my kitchen before. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh.” Simon’s smiled dimmed a little. “I’m sor-…”

“No, No…it’s good.” Jace said quickly. “It’s fine, really.”

Simon laughed. “Well, after Maia left, I took a nap and woke up with a lot of energy. So, I cleaned and cooked and I rearranged my-the guest room. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Dude, that’s your room now.” Jace said, sitting down at the kitchen table. “You can do whatever you want with it.”

Simon smiled. “Oh yeah…so we’re what? Roomies?”

“Well, you aren’t paying rent.” Jace said. “But, yeah…roomies.”

“Wow…college all over again.” Simon laughed. “Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jace smiled. “What are friends for?”

Simon served him dinner and then sat next to Jace. “It’s probably not as nice as what you make but…”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Do you know how sick of my own cooking I get? Trust me, this is great. And delicious too…you should come and work for me.”

“Nah…I really don’t enjoy cooking.” Simon said, laughing. “Plus, this is all I can cook.”

“Too bad.” Jace said. “You’d be great at it.”

Simon ducked his head as he blushed.

Maybe it was the near death experience but Simon didn’t have that haunted look in his eyes anymore. Jace’s eyes flicked to his wrist and saw a hint of white under the long sleeve Simon wore. He resisted a shudder.

He didn’t know what he would have done if Simon had died. He knew it would have broken him if Simon had died.  It would mean that he had failed him.

“Simon?” Jace said suddenly.

“Hmm.” Simon looked up frowning.

“Don’t-Don’t do that again.” He said. “Please. For me?”

Simon’s face fell. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t…”

Jace smiled. “Everything will be OK, you’ll see.”

Simon nodded. “I trust you.”

***

Simon didn’t want to die.

When he was…out of it, there was nothing. It was dark and empty. If he had died, that was what would have been waiting for him.

It would suck.

He chuckled under his breath and Jace looked at him, his beautiful eyes shiny. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing.” Simon said. “Was just thinking…about before.”

Jace nodded and stood up, taking his plate to the sink. “We’ll figure it out. I’m your best friend. I got your back.”

_“Jace is not as strong as he claims to be.”_

Simon remembered his conversation with Mayrse. His breath hitched slightly in shame as he remembered the look in her eyes when she closed the door to his Hospital room.

_“I don’t want to know why you did it.” Mayrse had said. “Just be quiet and listen to me. For some reason, Jace likes you a lot and I’m the last person to get in the middle of that. He’s worried about you and he doesn’t do that. Jace is…Jace. He’s happy, he’s the life of the party, he’s my angel, my golden boy. He’s also a selfish little shit. But with you, he’s different. I don’t know why, but I know that whatever you are doing is killing him. She shot him a glare. “And I will not stand for it.”_

_“I-I…” Simon said shakily. “I-I didn’t m-mean to…”_

_“Jace is being strong, but you terrified him.” Mayrse said, ignoring his stuttering. “I know you are scared, but you have to trust that my boy will not let anything happen to you. I can’t begin to imagine what you’ve been through with that monster, but you’ll pull through. I need you to promise me something.”_

_“Anything.” Simon whispered._

_“You’re stronger than you believe you are.” She said. “Anybody who has gone through what you have and can still smile the way you do can overcome anything. Promise me that you will not hurt my boy…promise me that you will allow him help you. He is worried about you and with good reason, but he can’t, he won’t force you; so promise me that you will trust him to help you.”_

_Simon nodded, his eyes prickling. “I-I promise…but…”_

_“No buts.” She cut him off. “You’re going to see a therapist next week at my clinic. I’ll take care of everything.”_

_“OK.” Simon said, uneasily. “But…”_

_“I’m not doing it for you.” She said, smiling gently. “I love my children and I would do anything for them. And if that includes getting you help, I’ll do it.”_

_Simon nodded, his chest aching with guilt. “Can I ask you something?”_

“Simon?” Jace snapped his fingers in front of his face. Simon jerked backwards.

“Sorry.” Simon said, grinning ruefully.

“Where did you go?” Jace said, pulling him out of the kitchen. “Are you OK?’

“I’m good.” Simon squeezed his hand. “I promise.”

Jace nodded, but still looked doubtful. “OK. If you say so…”

Simon stared at him for a few seconds and without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around Jace and squeezed. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Jace was stunned for a few seconds before hugging him back. “You’re…welcome.”

***

Jace stared at the top of Simon’s head as the brunet hugged him. He hugged him for a few more seconds before pulling away and ruffling his hair. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

Simon smiled at him. “I am. I promise.”

Jace nodded. He looked at the time and groaned. “This is going to be a long night.”

“Not sleepy?”

“Not one bit.” Jace said. “Let’s go out. I owe you drinks…”

“I’m not supposed to be drinking on my medication.” Simon said.

“Oh damn.” Jace said. “What do you want to do?”

Simon thought for a second. “We can take a walk.”

Jace frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Simon said, nodding. “It’s been a long time since I took a walk just for the hell of it. I’m sick of being scared.”

“But you’re scared.” Jace pressed.

“Terrified.” Simon laughed. “But I have got to face it head on, right? Like you’ll do with the ducks.”

“Enough with the fucking ducks.” Jace rolled his eyes and smiled at Simon’s cackle.

“I still can’t believe it.” Simon said. “Ducks, man. Big, strong man like yourself…”

“Fuck you.” Jace grumbled. “Let’s take a walk.”

As Simon went into his room to grab a jacket, Jace grabbed his from the hook behind the front door and put it on.

Simon came back out in a black hoodie and black jeans. “Ready.” He said breathlessly.

*

They found themselves at the bar with Maia and Izzy.

“You aren’t supposed to be drinking.” Maia said, glowering at Simon.

“But I can.” Jace said. “I dragged him with me.”

“I told him I didn’t want to come here.” Simon said; his cheeks pink. “But then here we are…”

Izzy smiled and whispered something in Maia’s ear. The dark-skinned girl nodded. “I could have told you that.”

Simon looked at him quizzically and Jace rolled his eyes. “Ignore them…they’re crazy.”

Maia glared at him playfully and Izzy smacked him on his arm. “Don’t be a jerk. Come on, Simon let’s get you a drink…I’m not drinking tonight either.”

“So…” Maia said, sliding closer to him. “How is he?”

“Good, I guess.” Jace said, looking over at Simon, who was laughing at something Izzy said. “He’s…different. A lot less sad and messed up.”

“I think being almost dead scared him.” Maia said.

“I know…” Jace said, frowning. “I mean, I want him to be better, but I don’t want him keeping everything inside. I-I want him to be able to talk to me. I want to be there for him.”

“You have to be patient.” Maia said. “It’s not like his problems are going to disappear. He isn’t going to suddenly decide to tell you everything he’s feeling.”

“Well, he should.” Jace argued. “I’d do anything for him, he should know that.”

“Wow.” Maia said, grinning.

“What?” Jace scowled. “What is wrong with you?”

“You love him.” Maia said, giggling.

“Huh?” Jace looked at her blankly. “I do not!”

“Yes, yes you do.” Maia said, smiling. “It’s OK though. He’s good for you. Even though the whole ex-boyfriend thing is a bit fucked up. But you’re less of an asshole…even Alec said…”

“You’re talking to Alec now.” Jace scowled at her. “I thought you were my best friend.”

“Learn to share, Herondale.” Maia said, waving her hand dismissively. Jace pouted and jumped when Simon appeared at his elbow, placing a drink in front of him.

“Why does Jace look grumpy?” Izzy asked. Simon looked at him worriedly.

“He’s just jealous.” Maia said. “He doesn’t want me playing with Alec.”

“That’s because you’re my best friend.” Jace muttered, picking up his drink. “You should be playing with me.”

“If anyone should be playing with Maia, it should be me.” Izzy said, grinning. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Jace rolled his eyes as Izzy wrapped her arms around Maia’s waist and kissed her neck. He threw an arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Whatever, Simon’s my best friend now…you can just suck it.”

“Simon, I thought you were my friend.” Maia said, clutching her chest dramatically. “You took him away from me.”

“I’m sorry.” Simon said, laughing. “He’s just so pretty…” He covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he said.

Jace laughed out loud. “You got that right.” He said. “See Maia, Simon thinks I’m pretty.”

“Damn it!” Maia said. “I’ve lost him.”

Simon rolled his eyes but Jace felt him lean against him. He caught Maia’s eyes as she winked at him.

**

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Jon.” Seb whined. They were sitting in a booth watching Simon and his _friends._

It was infuriating watching Simon like this. He was a lot more animated and happier. It wasn’t fair. Simon was never happy with him. Never like this.

They were OK. So what if he slapped Simon around a little or got a little rough with him? It was their thing. Simon liked that sort of thing.

Or it seemed like it.

Maybe Simon had lied.

It seemed the little shit had lied to him all this time. Jon scoffed as he threw back another shot of whiskey. It seemed he was learning the truth about his little Simon.

“I can’t believe he lied to me.” He muttered.

“Who? Simon?” Seb asked, watching him closely. “You did a lot worse to him. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“I loved- _love_ him.” Jon snapped. “How could he do this to me?”

“We’ll get him back.” Seb said. Then under his breath he muttered something else.

“What was that?” he asked his best friend, who was string into his drink with a dark look.

“Nothing.” Seb said. He picked up his glass and downed his drink. “Can we leave? In case you’ve forgotten, you are a wanted man.”

Jon sighed. His chest burned as he saw Simon; his Simon lean against the blond.

_You’ll pay for this._

**

Jace felt Simon stiffen.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I-I thought…” Simon frowned. “Never mind…”

Jace frowned as Simon started to fidget. “Simon…?”

“I thought I saw…someone.” He whispered.

“Wanna go home?” Jace asked. Simon nodded, his cheeks pink.

“Sorry…but-.”

“It’s fine.” Jace said. “I’m kinda tired.”

Simon smiled gratefully.

“Ladies…” Jace said, standing up. “I’m pretty beat. See you tomorrow, Wolfie?”

They walked back home slowly with Simon standing close to Jace and clutching his jacket.

“I th-think I saw Jon.” Simon whispered. “I’m not sure though.”

“It’s OK.” Jace said, his arms around Simon’s shoulders. “Let’s just get home.”

Simon walked into his room as Jace locked the door and took off his jacket. It was a great night. Now, he just wanted to sit in front of the TV, preferably with Simon and watch whatever till he fell asleep.

He heard a squeak come from Simon’s room. Then; “Uh J-Jace…c-could you come here please…?”

Jace frowned as he walked towards Simon’s room.

His heart froze for a moment in his chest at the sight of Jon standing behind a pale Simon. He was smiling as his hand stroked the shaky brunet’s hip. Jace could see that Simon was petrified. His breath was coming out in quick bursts.

“Hello there, Herondale…” Jon said, slurring slightly.

“J-Jace, I’m s-sorry.” Simon stuttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack of the chapter: - 
> 
> Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay


	12. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is more or less the climax to the whole story. Jon comes to take back what he thinks belongs to him and Simon grows a pair and goes off on his insane ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the first time I'm writing a scene like this. I apologize for any inconsistencies.

“Get away from him.” Jace growled. His gaze flicked from Jon’s smug face to Simon’s pale one. Simon looked like he was a second away from fainting. His breath was coming fast and he was trembling.

“Simon…breathe, it’s OK.” He said. It wasn’t. It was a fucked up situation but he couldn’t deal with an unconscious Simon right now.

“Isn’t that sweet?” Jon sneered. “I’m sorry, sunshine, but it’s not ‘OK’.”

“What is your problem?” Jace asked. “Why are you doing this?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Why am I doing this?” he laughed bitterly. “Why…you’ve got some nerve. You interfere in my private business and take away my property, and you have the audacity to ask me why I’m doing this?!”

“Yeah?” Jace responded. Simon looked at him as if he was crazy. “Simon is not ‘your property’. He’s a human being. You were basically holding him prisoner. Aren’t you a cop?”

“Yeah, well.” Jon shrugged. “Thanks to you two, I’m a wanted man.”

“You could have just left.” Jace said. He had no idea what he was doing at the moment. He was looking for an opening, a weakness, anything to get Simon out of this. “You could have just started elsewhere. You stayed, what for?”

Jon laughed. “And leave my favorite plaything with you?” he licked Simon’s neck and Jace clenched his fists.

“Well, you’re not really smart.” Jace said. “If I were you, I would have just left. You can get ‘playthings’ anywhere.”

Jon’s eyes narrowed. “Well, it’s a good thing you are not me.” He muttered. “You ruined everything. We were fine. Sure, I hit him a few times, but I always apologized. Maybe I got a little rough with him, but he didn’t mind; did you babe?”

Simon didn’t reply, he just closed his eyes. Jace was running out of ideas. He had no idea how to deal with a lunatic. It was obvious Jon was not all there.

“So what?” Jace asked, forcing himself to relax. He was never really good in situations like this. Granted, he was only a kid the last time something like this happened and it didn’t go well. He shook his head to push away the thoughts.

“What?” Jon scowled at him.

“You really think you’re going to leave with him?” Jace asked with a bravado he did not feel. “And you think I’ll let you?”

Jon laughed. “Well, pretty boy, there’s nothing you can do about it.” His eyes flicked away for a second and Jace felt movement behind him. Simon opened his eyes and widened them. “Jace…look-.”

Jace looked behind him to see something shiny coming towards his face. His ears rang as pain exploded on the side of his face.

His vision blurred for a few seconds and he saw another blond man who raised his arm again and Jace ducked, albeit slowly and tackled the man to the ground.

He drove his fist into the man’s face and heard a satisfying crunch before his breath left his lungs in a wave of pain. He clutched his stomach and rolled off, his head swimming. He suddenly felt nauseous. He blocked a fist coming for his face. The man was good and Jace was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He couldn’t even remember how to get out of this. The man tried to jab him in the neck, but Jace blocked that.

He let out a strangled yelp when he was suddenly kneed in the groin. He gritted his teeth in agony and went limp. The man chuckled above him and straddled his stomach, grinning maliciously at him. Jace felt bile rise in his throat but forced it down as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He was so screwed.

“What the hell are you doing, Seb?” Jon growled, his voice tight. “We are not here to play. Kill him and let’s get out of here.”

Jace felt the man pause. “What? We never said anything about killing anyone, Jon.”

“What did you think was going to happen?” Jon snapped. “That we’d just take Simon and leave?”

Seb sighed in frustration and took out his gun. Jace heard Simon shout something before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head.

“Jace!”

Simon’s hoarse scream was the last thing he heard before everything went black.  

***

Simon didn’t know where he got the strength or bravery from as he stomped on Jon’s toes with the heel of his shoes. Jon yelped and Simon was free.

He pushed a startled Seb off of Jace. Jace was bleeding from a gash on the side of his head. He squeaked when he felt his hair being yanked.

“Stop, stop it!” he shouted. “Stop, please.” The grip on his hair loosened.

Jon was glowering at him. “This is all your fault, Simon.” He growled. “If you were satisfied with what we had, lover boy here would have been fine.”

“I-I’ll go with y-you.” Simon said. “Just-Just leave him alone.”

Jon pretended to think it over. “Well, I could…but he’s annoying. Besides, he knows too much.” His eyes hardened. “Get out of the way Simon, you look pathetic.”

Simon was kneeling next to Jace, his body thrown across Jace’s prone body. He could feel the tremors in his limbs. He was terrified, but he couldn’t let anything happen to Jace.

“I-I hate y-you.” He stammered. “I h-have always hated you. You-You were a horrible boyfriend. I wish I had died that night, the first night I tried to kill myself. I would have been free from you and your-your-.” He felt a vibration on his thigh. He faltered, confused as to what that was.

Jon had gone still, his eyes like ice. “After everything I did for you? Is this how you-you fucking idiot!”

Simon flinched and pulled away from Seb, who was watching him quizzically. Simon reached into Jace’s pocket. Of all the times to wear tight jeans.

“I loved you!” Jon was yelling. “I love you. And you-you hate me? Why? Haven’t I been good to you? I fed you, I gave you a roof over your head. I took care of you.”

The vibration stopped and Simon’s heart sank. He looked up to see Seb staring at Jon incredulously. Simon pulled out Jace’s phone and the screen lit up again.

**Alec.**

_Oh, thank God._

Simon swiped right to answer the phone and dropped it on the ground pushing the device closer to Jace’s body so Jon wouldn’t see it. He heard Alec’s voice faintly calling Jace’s name and he prayed nobody else heard it.

“I can’t believe you.” Jon ranted. “You ungrateful whore.”

“Ungrateful?” Simon scoffed. “I dropped everything for you and what did you do? You hurt me, every day. You raped me. You locked me up in your house. You took me away from m-my family.” Simon sucked in a shaky breath. “And you are telling me you love me? You better kill me right now because there’s no way in hell I’m going back with you.”

“I didn’t…” Jon frowned. “It was your fault. All you had to do was love me. But you couldn’t even do that, could you? _Could you?!_ ”

Simon pressed closer against Jace and felt the latter stirred. The relief that swept through him was almost audible. Simon gripped Jace’s hand and squeezed.

“Don’t ignore me.” Jon barked, striding towards him. “I should kill you, right now, you stupid loser.”

“Jon, calm down.” Seb said hesitantly. “Maybe we should go.”

“Shut up, Seb.” Jon snapped and reached for Simon’s hair. Simon swallowed hard and held in the whimper bubbling in his throat as Jon pulled him to his feet. The cold grey eyes swept over his face and an unreadable emotion flashed through them. Seb rolled his eyes and walked out of the room muttering something.

“Why couldn’t you-?” Jon started. Then he shook his head, letting Simon go.

“I wish it didn’t have to end like this.” Jon said, his voice devoid of any tone. He pointed his gun at Simon’s head and Simon squeezed his eyes shut.

_I guess this is it._

_***_

“…end like this.” Jace heard Jon say as he opened his eyes. His heart felt like it dropped into his stomach at the sight of a gun pressed against Simon’s temple.

He kicked out quickly at Jon’s knee and pushed himself up as Jon stumbled backward, arms flailing.

His head felt like it was going to fall off as he grabbed Simon’s arm and pulled him out of the room.

“A-Alec called.” Simon whispered shakily. Jace pulled him into his bedroom and shut the door, turning the lock and sliding to the floor against it. He held his head in his hands as he tried to keep the nausea at bay. “Are you OK?” he croaked.

“No.” Simon said, his voice squeaky. “Are you?”

Jace smiled a little as he looked up. Simon was pale and he swayed a little. But other than that, he seemed fine. “I’m great.” He murmured.

“No, you’re not.” Simon said, then jumped at the crash against the door. Jace flinched and moved away from the door.

“Simon.” Jace said. “You’re going to have to hide.”

“What? No.” Simon frowned. Jace didn’t have time for this.

“Yes.” Jace said. “Just-Just do this. Where’s my phone?”

“Um…” Simon blushed. Jace chuckled dryly.

“OK.” Jace said. “OK…” His head hurt and he wanted to lie down. “You said Alec called?”

“Yeah, but…” They both jumped as the lock on the door was taken out by bullets. Jace pushed Simon to the ground.

“You think you’re some sort of hero?” Jon asked. Seb was behind him, looking nervous. “I wish I had the time to -.” He cut himself short when he heard a car door slam shut. Then Jace heard his brother’s voice. “Jace?”

“Shit.” Seb said, backing away. “I’m out. Jon. This is crazy…I didn’t sign up for this.” He ran towards Simon’s room.

“Fucking weakling.” Jon muttered. He looked back at Simon on the ground and pointed his gun at him.

Jace didn’t think; he just threw himself on Simon as Jon pulled the trigger. He felt a sharp pain in his side and his eyes widened. Simon looked up at him with shiny eyes.

“Jace?” he whispered. “Wh-What did you do?”

“I told you.” Jace said, trying to smile. His side was killing him. The pain started like a simple sharp pain and grew into a hot, searing, stabbing pain.

They heard Jon grunt and Jace tried to turn to see what was going on. All he saw was Alec’s black hair as he tackled Jon to the ground.

“Oh. The cavalry is here.” He said, gritting his teeth.

“Are you insane?” Simon hissed get out from under Jace, as gingerly as he could. “You just got shot.”

There were red and blue lights flashing from the windows. “You’re welcome.” Jace muttered, lying on the ground.

“Shut up.” Simon snapped. “You got shot.”

“No kidding.” Jace grimaced.

“Jace?” Alec’s voice was shaky. He knelt next to Simon and pushed Jace’s hair off of his face. “What did you do?”

Jace was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. “Hey bro…”

“Mom’s going to kill me.” Alec muttered. Jace felt the sudden urge to laugh but sudden movements made his head swim.

“What took you so long?” he slurred as everything shifted out of focus before it went black again.

*

“…fine.” Jace heard his mother’s voice. “A concussion and a minor flesh wound.”

“Will I get a scar?” he croaked as he opened his eyes with difficulty.

His mother, Alec and Simon were at the foot of his bed. His side ached.

“Jace, you’re up.” His mother said rushing to his side. “How do you feel? Can you remember anything? Any pain?”

“Mo-om, stop.” Jace grumbled as his mother touched his face.

“He’s fine.” Alec said, rolling his eyes but Jace could see that he was relieved.

“Of course I’m fine.” Jace said, cranky. He was in pain. “I was just shot. Alec gets shot at all the time.” Jace looked up at his brother to see the warning glare in his eyes and the scowl on his mother’s face. Simon just stared at him, his expression unreadable.

“Is that so, Alec?” his mother’s tone was cool.

“I’m a cop.” Alec said, still glaring at Jace. He turned to his mother. “It’s my job.”

“How many…?” she stopped. “Jace sweetie, I’ll be right back.” She grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him out of the room, leaving he and Simon alone.

“Hey, buddy.” Jace said softly. “Are you OK?”

Simon frowned at him. “Why?”

“What?” Jace asked. “Why what?”

“You took a bullet for me.” Simon stated flatly.

“Yeah?”

“That was stupid.” Simon said, moving to stand at the side of the bed. “If it was-you were lucky it was just a flesh wound. They had to take out your appendix.”

“I told you I wouldn’t let him hurt you again.” Jace said, confused.

“But what if you had died.” Simon asked, his voice cracking. “You shouldn’t h-have done that.”

“Probably.”  Jace said. He grimaced and Simon reached up to his side and adjusted a small knob. “I’d do it again.”

Simon shook his head. “I’d hug you but it’ll take a while before the painkillers kick in…”

Jace grinned. “I’ll take my chances.” He held out his arms. “Come on.”

Simon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck. Jace squeezed him around his middle.

“Thank you.” Simon whispered.

Jace sighed as he felt the effects of the painkillers sweep through his body. “That’s the stuff…” he muttered, his face buried in Simon’s neck.

Simon tied to pull away, laughing but Jace tightened his arms around him. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not.” Simon said. “I’m staying right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter 
> 
> Bang - Armchair Cynics
> 
> Battle Symphony - Linkin' Park


	13. Promise Me...

It was a whirlwind of events afterwards.

Jon and Seb were arrested and Simon was expected to testify against Jon in court. Of course, he freaked out.

“I have to what?” his voice went high as he gaped at Alec. “You want me to do what?”

“You have to testify.” Alec said, his eyes flicking over to Jace quizzically. “We already have your statement but you still need to testify.”

The look Simon shot Jace was one of pure fear. “I-I have-have to stand in front of a bunch of strangers and tell them ab-about wha-what I went through?! Hell no!”

“If you don’t he’ll walk.” Alec said irritably. “You have to-.”

“I don’t have to do shit.” Simon snapped, his body trembling. “You want m-me to-to stand there and-and have a-a bunch of people judge me. No. No…”

He turned, stomped to his bedroom and slammed his door. Alec stared after him, his eyes wide. “Wow…”

He yelped when Jace smacked him behind his head. “What was that for?”

“Did you have to be a jerk about it?” Jace growled.

“What did I do?” Alec asked, rubbing his head. “All I said was…”

“I know what you said.” Jace snapped, looking at the closed door. “He’s freaking out already as it is. You could have, I dunno, eased him into it.”

“I’m not going to babysit your boyfriend’s emotions.” Alec muttered.

“He’s not-.” Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t ask you to ‘babysit’ anything, jackass. If you want to close this case, you better fix it.”

“How?” Alec asked.

“Does he really need to testify?” Jace asked. “I get where he’s coming from, but…”

“I’ll see.” Alec sighed. “I have to apologize, don’t I?”

“Ya think?” Jace asked.

Alec sighed and walked to Simon’s room. He knocked and Jace heard Simon’s low voice tell him to come in.

Jace sighed and went into the kitchen to check up on lunch. Since he’d left the hospital, he had been to work a couple of times in the past couple of weeks. His mother, his doctor and Simon had told him to take it easy.

Simon had been to the therapist twice and Jace was on crazy strong painkillers, so both of them were mostly indoors.

Even though Simon kept him company, he was still going a little stir-crazy. And with had gone down in the past couple of months, Jace didn’t want to overwhelm Simon with his feelings for him.

So, he was just being the best friend.

And that would have to be enough.

*

“So I’ll do it.” Simon had said that evening, while they sat watching TV. “I guess it’s gonna be like the last ugly thing I have to do to put this behind me.”

“That’s the spirit.” Jace said. “But are you sure you want to do it?”

“I don’t.” Simon said bluntly. “But I’ve got to. Besides, I think Alec would arrest me if I backed out.”

“He’d go through me.” Jace said casually.

When Simon didn’t respond, he looked up at the brunet. “What?”

“You don’t have to keep doing that.” Simon said, softly.

“Do what?” Jace asked, confused.

“Protecting me…you know?” Simon replied. “Jon is gone. Hopefully for good.”

“Hey.” Jace said. “I’m your best friend. That doesn’t have an expiry date. I’ll do it until you-you can kick my ass. Then you do your own protecting.”

Simon laughed and surprised Jace as he hugged him. “You’re an idiot. Never change.”

“Not a chance.”

The doorbell rang and Jace groaned. “I just got comfortable.”

Simon rolled his eyes and got up. “I’ll get it.”

“Remember to…” Jace started.

“Yeah, check who it is first, before opening the door.” Simon said in a bored tone. “I remember, mom.”

“Ugh.” Jace flipped him off and sank lower in the couch. He heard Simon swear and fumbled with the door. He looked up and saw Simon’s face pale. “Simon…?”

“M-Monkey?” an unfamiliar female voice said shakily. “Oh thank God!”

“Mom?”

***

Simon stood still, staring at his mother. She looked a lot different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was lined with silver and she had wrinkles around her lips and eyes. The bags underneath her eyes were dark.

“Mom?” he croaked again. “What-How…did you-you find me?”

She fidgeted. “May I come in?” she asked. Simon looked back at Jace who was already at his side.

“Simon, are you OK?” Jace asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Simon said. “This is my mom.”

“Oh.” Jace said. He stepped backwards. “Come in, Mrs. Lewis.”

“Oh, call me Elaine.” She said, stepping inside the house. “Detective Lightwood told me Simon was here.”

Jace just nodded. Simon was in shock. His mother was here. In New York. They hadn’t parted in the best of terms.

He jumped when he felt her arms around him. He looked down at her and patted her back awkwardly.

“You-You didn’t give me a chance.” She said shakily.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. “I-I…”

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” Jace said, before walking to his room. Simon wanted him here with him. He hadn’t seen his mother in almost 5 years. He had come-out to her and she had stared at him as if he was a disappointment.

He had left home that night.

A few months after, he met Jon and the rest was history.

“I’m sorry, Monkey.” She said, pulling away. “I’m a horrible mother. I should…” she started sobbing.

“Mom, come on.” Simon said awkwardly. “It’s fine. I’m fine…how’s Becks?”

His mother hiccupped. “Are you? Are you really fine? Detective Lightwood said you’d…he said you had a rough time. What did he mean?”

Simon shook his head. “It’s not important. I’m OK.” He led her to the couch.

“Is-Is that young man your…?” she asked as he sat next to her.

“Jace?” Simon shook his head. “No, he’s just a really good friend. He saved me.”

“Saved you?” she frowned. “From what? Have you been in New York all this time? Where have you been?”

“Mom, do you want anything to drink?” he asked, suddenly restless. “I think there’s…”

“Monkey.” His mother said firmly. “Talk to me…what happened? I know something happened. Why else would I get a call from a New York police detective? I th-thought you were d-dead.”

Simon blinked. He hadn’t thought his mother would have been upset at his disappearance. Becks, sure, but his mother?

Simon sighed, his eyes prickling. “Mom, I’m sorry. But the truth is…I was dating this guy back home, a cop. He-He was nice at first…then…he started h-hitting…” he swallowed hard. _He couldn’t do this._ “Gimme a minute.”

He got up and went to Jace’s room, opening it without knocking. Jace was lying on his bed, playing a game on his phone.

“Jace, I need you.” Simon said. Jace sat up.

“Are you OK?” Jace said, probably seeing the stricken look on his face. “What happened?”

“I’m fine.” Simon said. “At least right now…I was going to tell her about what happened, but I think I’m going to be sick. And I was hoping…”

“Come on.” Jace said, standing up. “I got you.”

His mother looked up as they came into the living room. “What’s wrong, Monkey?”

“I-I just needed Jace here.” Simon said, sitting down next to his mother on the couch while Jace sat on the armchair next to them. “So, as I was saying…he was hitting me.”

His mother gasped. “Hitting you? I don’t…”

“Mom, please can you not say anything till I’m done. Please?” Simon said. “I need to…”

“Alright.” She said, her lips pressed shakily together.

“So like I said, he started hitting me…”

***

Simon’s mom was crying by the time Simon was done. Simon looked like he was going to pass out but he sat there, swallowing hard.

“So…that’s it.” Simon said shakily. “But I’m fine now. Well, almost fine. I’m seeing someone and then there’s Jace…”

Elaine looked at Jace gratefully. “What about…?”

“He’s in jail.” Jace said.

“I have to testify.” Simon said.

“Oh.” Simon’s mom breathed. “That means you have to…oh my God.” She paled.

“Yeah.” Simon said. “I’m not really looking forward to that.”

She nodded. “OK. You’ll come home with me afterwards.”

Jace almost protested, but Simon beat him to it. “What? No. I’m not.”

Elaine sighed. “Simon, I know I haven’t been the best mother since…since you came out but I’m ready now. Please give me a chance.”

Jace looked at Simon. The latter’s face was flushed and he was staring at his mother in annoyance. “Mom, I-I can’t leave. I really don’t want to.”

“Simon…”

Jace stood up. “I’ll leave you two to this.” He said walking out of the living room. If he stayed, he would probably start begging. He really didn’t want Simon to leave. After everything, they were just getting to really start over.

He wanted to be with Simon. He wanted to kiss him all the time. He wanted to come home to Simon every day. He wanted to see him smile and laugh. He wanted to be the one to make him happy. He wanted to love him.

He loved him.

The thought of Simon leaving filled him with a strange sense of loss. He wasn’t even sure Simon felt anything for him. He could just be grateful and sure, he’d kissed him that one time, but it probably didn’t mean anything.

Did it?

No matter what the outcome was, he was going to have to grin and bear it. He just wanted Simon to be happy. Especially after the who Jon mess.

“Jace?” he heard Simon call out.

Elaine was already walking to the door. “Thank you for taking care of my Monkey.” She smiled shakily at Jace. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” She turned to Simon and hugged him tight. “Think about it, OK?” Simon nodded and she left.

Simon rubbed his face and sighed. “Damn it.”

“So…” Jace smiled when Simon looked at him. “Monkey?”

Simon blushed hard. “Shut up. You’re scared of ducks.”

Jace laughed. “Yeah, sure. But Monkey, though. I feel like there’s a story there.”

He cackled as Simon flipped him off.

*

“I might have to go back home.” Simon said later in the evening. They had had dinner and were sprawled on opposite ends of the couch, channel surfing.

Jace stiffened. “Oh?”

“I’ve been thinking.” Simon said. “I miss my family. And they thought I was dead. I really…”

“Hey.” Jace interrupted him. “You do what you have to do. Just promise me something.”

“What’s that?”

“Promise me, you’ll let me come and visit.” Jace grinned. “Are there ducks in Hicksville, Indiana?”

Simon laughed out loud. “You are a dick.”

“Why? What did I say?” Jace grinned.

“I’ll do you one better though.” Simon said seriously.

“What?” Jace frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You won’t have to visit.” Simon said.

“Oh? Why not?”

“I’ll come back.” Simon said, grinning. “I think I love New York now.”

“Oh?” Jace smiled. “What’s so special about New York?”

Simon rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’ll tell you later.”

*

Jon was given 40 years to life while Sebastian was sentenced to 10 years. Simon stayed in his room for two days after the trail, refusing to come out of his room.

His mother was distressed at the whole thing. Simon had given her the cliff notes version of what had happened to him. But during the trail, she had heard the play by play of what Simon had gone through. Simon had avoided everybody except Jace…at least until they got home. Then he locked himself in his bedroom and refused to come out.

Jace heard him moving around in the middle of the night, in the kitchen. He contemplated going out of his room to talk to him.

“Fuck!” he heard Simon swear and he got out of bed. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched in amusement as Simon stared at the cooker in annoyance.

“You OK?” he asked and snorted as Simon jumped. “Sorry.”

“I’m OK.” Simon scowled. “Just tired. And a little hungry.”

“Dinner is in the microwave.” Jace said. “What happened?”

“I stubbed my toe.”

“Is that all?” Jace asked. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

“I was on TV.” Simon mumbled. “I’m that guy. The victim. The boy who was The Rapist Cop’s Twink. This was exactly what I was afraid of. This shit is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.”

Jace sighed. “Who cares what they think?”

Simon finally looked at Jace’s face. His eyes had bags underneath them and were bloodshot. “But…”

“All that matters is how you see yourself.” Jace said. “You aren’t a victim or some crazy cop’s twink. You’re Simon Lewis.”

“Have you been watching old Disney cartoons?” Simon asked, a small smile on his face.

“No.” Jace flushed. “Besides this isn’t about me. This is about you taking several steps back. You survived. You’re free. You can do what you want. Be whatever you want.”

Jace started when Simon walked quickly to him and hugged him. “Thank you.” His voice was muffled. “I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t picked up that call.”

“I’m sure you would have been fine.” Jace said hugging him.

“You don’t know that.” Simon said, looking up at Jace, still hugging him.

“Who cares?” Jace said, ruffling Simon’s hair. “We’re here now. And we won.”

Simon sighed and as Jace made to step backwards away from the hug, he stood on his toes and kissed Jace on his lips. It was quick and hard.

Before Jace had the chance to get into it, Simon pulled back and smiled.

“I’ll definitely come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack to this chapter:
> 
> Holding A Heart - A Girl Named Toby


	14. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is coping with Simon being gone.

Simon left a few days later.

Jace borrowed Maia’s car and drove him to the airport. He acted like he was OK with everything when, inside he was breaking apart slowly.

What if Simon didn’t come back?

What if Simon met someone back home and decided to stay there?

Jace was just a guy. A guy who saved his life, kinda, sorta. There wasn’t actually anything keeping Simon in New York.

“Hey, are you OK?” Simon shook him. Jace jerked slightly.

“I never got to bake you that cake.” Jace said.

“You’ll bake it when I get back.” Simon said. They were sitting in the car. “Because you promised.”

Jace smiled. “Yeah I did.”

They were silent for a few minutes.

“I have to get going.” Simon said softly. “See you soon?”

Jace nodded, blinking rapidly. “I’ll miss you.”

Simon grinned and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jace said.

“Try and work on your duck thing.” Simon teased as they got out of the car and took out Simon’s luggage. “I expect you to be able to feed them when I get back.”

“Yeah, no.” Jace shook his head. “Not a chance, _Monkey._ ”

“Shut up.”

Jace leaned against his car and waved as Simon walked into the airport. When Simon was out of sight, Jace sighed and got back into the car.

He couldn’t go home. Going back there and not hearing Simon playing his guitar or watching TV was just weird.

He said he was coming back.

He had to.

*

The Aftermath of Simon Lewis was hell.

Simon had called him when he got home. They talked every day and texted every free minute. It was fun.

But it wasn’t the same.

Jace felt like he’d cry each time he had to hang up after a call from Simon. He’d missed the skinny nerd.

Jace barely spent time at home, except to sleep and shower. He was always at work or his brother’s place or Maia’s place.

He was moping and seriously bumming everyone out.

“Cheer up, Jacey.” Izzy slurred in his ear when he had gone clubbing with she and Maia. “Don’t be sad. If you’re sad, then I’m sad.”

“If you make my girlfriend cry, Jace, I’ll end you.” An equally drunk Maia warned him. “You are a buzzkill.”

“I’m not.” Jace said. “I just…”

“Yeah, we know.” Maia slurred. “You miss your boyfriend. Call him already.”

“I did.” Jace muttered. It wasn’t enough.

“Did you-Did you tell him you loved him?” Izzy asked, her head on his shoulder.

“What?” Jace scowled at his sister. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on.” Maia said. “It’s ob-obvious.”

“Whatever, you’re drunk.” Jace shook his head.

“But I’m right.” She said, grinning dopily.

Jace heard a soft snore and looked down at his sister, who had slept off on his shoulder. “OK. It’s time to go.” Jace shook his sister. “Wake up, princess. Time to go home.”

***

“Mom says you’re sulking.” Rebecca said as she opened his room door.

“Mom has got jokes.” Simon said, sullenly. “I am not sulking.”

“Is this about your boyfriend?”

“Jace is not my boyfriend.” Simon said, pushing up his glasses. “He’s my best friend.”

“Mom says he hot.”

“You know mom.” Simon laughed. “She’s a sucker for a pretty face.”

“So he’s pretty.”

Simon’s phone beeps with a message from Jace. Simon looked at the time. It was late. When he had gotten off the phone earlier, Jace had said Maia and Izzy were on their way to take him out.

It was a picture of Maia and Izzy in his room with the message: _**Sorry I had to put them in your room.**_

Simon smiled. _His room._

_Still my room, huh?_

**_You bet. Everything is just as you left it._ **

“Why don’t you go back?” Becks asked. “You’re a big boy. We know where you are. And I kinda want to be an only child again.” She said, grinning.

“What if…?”

“Nothing.” Becks cut him off. “You’re miserable. You miss him, don’t you?”

“Yeah?” Simon said. “I promised him I’d go back. But I-I’m a little scared.”

“What are you scared of?” his sister asked. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“That this is all a dream?”

His sister shook her head. “Go to New York, dweeb.”

He rolled his eyes and shoved his sister off his bed.

***

“Jesus, Jace!” Alec snapped. “At least try to act like you’re having a good time.”

Jace rolled his eyes at his brother. It was Thanksgiving and they all had dinner at Mayrse’s home in Manhattan. “I am having a good time.”

“You don’t look it.” Alec muttered.

“I don’t know why I couldn’t just stay home.” He grumbled. He was tired and cranky and his mother’s dinners were so…tedious. He had to smile and make nice with people he had not seen in a year.

It was boring.

He walked out to the balcony and took out his phone. Maybe he could spend this time texting Simon, even though he just got off the phone with him this morning.

_**Help.** _

“Alec is right.” He heard his mother say behind him. “You could at least look like you’re having a good time.”

“You know I’m having a good time.” Jace said, turning to look at her. “Sorta…”

She rolled her eyes. “You are bored out of your mind.”

“But you have the best booze.” Jace said, grinning. “Gimme an hour, I’ll be the life of the party.”

She chuckled. “There’re some things a mother shouldn’t know.” She stood next to him.

Jace laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You’re the coolest mom I know.”

“That’s not what you said when I grounded you for sneaking out when you were seventeen.” She said, smiling at the memory.

“Hey, I was a stupid kid then.” Jace said. “Running on hormones and teen angst.”

Jace’s phone vibrates with a message. He starts grinning when he sees it’s from Simon.

_You have to find someone else to chase away ducks for you, man. I am in hell. My entire family is here. All 200 of them._

Jace snickers and starts to type a response.

“Is that Simon?” his mother asks. Jace had already forgotten she was there.

“Uh, yeah.”

She smiled at him. “You are so obvious, it’s cute.”

“What?” Jace frowned. “What are you talking about?”

She just patted him on his shoulder and left. Jace shrugged and looks down at his phone.

_**First of all, fuck you. It’s not ducks. It’s my mom’s Thanksgiving dinner. I’m bored. Secondly, you have 200 relatives?** _

  _Give or take a few. My mom’s sisters are trying to set me up with an Accountant. Just kill me._

_**Alec’s being a dick, as usual.** _

_What’s new? You’d think that for someone dating Magnus, he’d be a bit more…fun?._

Jace snorted.

_**When Hell freezes over, probably. Will keep you posted.** _

He and Simon texted back and forth until Izzy called him inside. He typed a quick message to Simon as he walked back inside.

_**I miss you, man. Put me out of my misery.** _

*****

For his first Christmas party, it wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t as great as Magnus’s parties but Jace was proud of himself.

Not that he was ever going to do it again.

“How do you have time to party after planning?” Jace groaned as he sat between his brother and Magnus. “I’m exhausted. I just want to go home.”

“You can’t do that.” Magnus said, ruffling his hair. “It’s your party.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jace sighed.

“Although, the trick is not to take on everything yourself.” Magnus said. “Delegate.”

“Even I know that.” Alec teased, ruffling his hair and playing with Magnus’s fingers in the process.

“You two are gross.” Jace said, standing up. “Can’t you two keep your hands to yourselves till you at least get home?”

He rolled his eyes as they laughed at him and he walked to his office at the back, stopping to talk to a few people on the way.

Getting into his office, he picked up his phone and contemplated sending Simon a message.

Lately it seemed as if he was the one making the effort to keep in touch. It had been four months; maybe they were just meant to be friends. It wasn’t so bad, except that wasn’t exactly what he wanted from Simon.

But considering the stuff that went down with Jon, Simon might just want to put the whole mess behind him.

Jace sighed. Maybe just one message and then he’d try to wean himself of Simon. If he wanted to be friends, fine.

**Hey.**

He mentally face palmed as he sent it. Hey? What was wrong with him?

He groaned and wished he didn’t quit smoking. He was in his head a lot these days. Over a boy no less.

“Jace!” He heard Maia bang on his door. “You can’t hide away at your own party. Come out and socialize.”

Jace groaned and dropped his phone in his desk drawer. She was right. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and just move on.

He took in a deep breath and stood up. No time to feel sorry for himself. It was the time to be jolly and all that crap.

He was done pining.

*

He was a little buzzed as he walked home. It was a great party; if he did say so himself. He had really out done himself.

Maybe he could try and plan another party.

Maybe New Year.

He chuckled to himself at the thought. Magnus would kill him. The New Year’s Eve party was Magnus’s thing.

He started to hum as he unlocked his front door. He loved the holidays. The cold, the lights, the booze…

He paused as he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. _What the…?_

He closed the door as silently as he could and quietly made his way to the kitchen. Peeking in, he smiled at the sight before him.

Simon was standing in front of the microwave, headphones on; with his back to Jace, bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to.

Jace leaned against the doorway and looked at him. He looked different, he’d gotten a haircut. He had gained a little more weight and he was a little tanned, his arms toned. He looked good.

“Jesus!” Simon yelped when he turned and saw Jace. “What the hell, Jace?!”

The blond laughed. “I should be asking you the same thing. How did you get in? When did you get in? Why didn’t you call me?”

Simon grinned, his cheeks flushed. “You didn’t take back your key. I got in a couple of hours ago and I wanted to surprise you.”

Jace didn’t even think about it; he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and squeezed him. “I’m surprised. Pleasantly so.”

Simon hugged him back. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Jace asked, pulling away. “What did you do?”

“What? Nothing.” Simon said quickly. “I meant for, well…the radio silence. I was freaking out a little.”

Jace arched an eyebrow. “A little?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He looked away. “I missed you a lot. I needed to think about-about stuff.”

“Stuff?”

Simon looked at him shyly. “Yeah.”

“And…?” Jace asked. His heart was pounding hard. If what he was seeing in Simon’s eyes was anything to go by…

“I have decided to stay here. With you.” Simon said. “That is if you want…”

“Dude, you’re always welcome here.” Jace said, nervously. “We are best-.”

“Not as friends.” Simon shook his head. “Remember when I said I had a reason to love New York?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s you.” Simon said. “You are the reason I wanted to come back.”

Jace grinned. “Thank God.” He breathed as he leaned down and kissed him.

“Wow.” Simon said breathlessly.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Jace said. “I didn’t want to rush you and with what went down with Jon, I didn’t-.”

Simon kissed him then. “Screw Jon.” He said, when he pulled away. “You’re way hotter than he is anyway.”

“I know, right?” Jace grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack to this chapter
> 
> Sad Song - We The Kings
> 
> Africa - Toto


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace are finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just to thank everyone who commented and offered feed back. And I'm wishing all my readers a wonderful Christmas. 
> 
> Happy Holidays. 
> 
> I loved writing this fic. And if it wasn't for you guys I would have left it unfinished.   
> Thank you so much!!

Jace smiled as Simon grumbled. The brunet pressed himself closer to Jace as if to get away from the sound of the phone ringing.

“For fuck’s sake, pick up your stupid phone.” He muttered. Jace rolled his eyes and reached over for the phone on the nightstand. Simon was not exactly a fan of mornings.

Not that he blamed him. They had stayed up for a few hours talking and making out and just being…

He had fallen asleep long after Simon had fallen asleep  with his head on Jace’s chest. He was so excited about everything, that he was certain he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

He sighed as he looked at the name flashing on the screen.

It was Izzy.

“Where are you, _hermano?”_ Izzy asked as he answered the call. “We’re supposed to meet up for breakfast, remember?”

He had completely forgotten.

“Why are you calling so early?” he growled. Then flinched when Simon pinched him on his chest. “Ow! Stop that!”

“It’s almost 11.30, Jace.” Izzy said. “Stop what? Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, shifting away from Simon who whined and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m still super tired. Rain check?”

“No.” Izzy said firmly. “You’re just going to stay indoors and mope. Come out with us.”

Jace looked at the mop of brown hair on the pillow next to him and smiled. “I promise I’m not going to-to do that.”

“Ha-ha.” He could imagine her rolling her eyes. “I’m coming over.”

“Izzy, you don’t have to…and she hung up.” Jace groaned.

“Jace, it’s too early for this.” Simon grumbled.

“Tough.” Jace said. “Izzy is on her way. We were supposed to have breakfast.”

“Pancakes?” Simon asked. Jace ruffled his hair.

“Whatever you want.”

Jace got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. When he got back, Simon was still lying under the covers.

“Come on.” Jace said, pulling the duvet off him. “Izzy’ll be here any minute.”

“I know.” Simon grumbled. “I just…”

“What?” Jace asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Simon said, standing up. “It’s just…all I wanted was to get back here, back to you and now that I’m here, I’m kinda lost. What now?”

“That’s easy.” Jace said, smiling. “First, you get up and get ready. Then we’ll have breakfast…it’ll be fine.”

“You think so?” Simon asked, rubbing his neck.

“We have the rest of our lives to figure it out.” Jace said, standing up. He walked to his closet and pulled out a shirt.

Simon watched him for a few minutes before getting up and walking out of the room. Jace whistled as he got dressed. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was sure he looked creepy, but he didn’t care.

Simon was back.

Simon was back with him and Jace was going to make sure he never left him again.

“What are you so happy about?” He almost jumped at the sound of Simon’s voice.

“Nothing.” Jace said, grinning. He walked up to Simon and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Ready?”

Jace opened the door to see Izzy searching for her key. Her irritated expression melted to an excited grin. “Simon!” She squealed, making Jace wince. “Oh my God! When did you get back?”

She pulled Simon into a hug and did a little jumping dance. “Maya’s gonna freak! We did nt know if you’d be coming back. You are coming for breakfast, no? Yes. Yes you are. Come on.”

“Yeah, Izzy.” Jace mocked. “I’m fine too. Thanks for asking.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”

“I was gonna.” Jace said, locking up. “But you were being…well, you.”

Izzy flipped him off and pouted.

He relaxed as he felt Simon slip his hand into his and lean against him. Jace squeezed his hand and smiled down at Simon, before leaning to press a kiss on his temple.

“Oh my gosh!” Izzy squealed. “This is so cute!”

If he wasn’t so content right now, he would have said something, but all he did was smile at Simon and nod. “Yeah, he is…”

Simon blushed and ducked his head as the three of them walked together. Izzy gagged. “OK, I’m over it. Jace, you are disgusting. Simon, this is all your fault.”

Jace wrapped his other arm around his sister and kissed her hair. “Better now?”

She just rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

***

Simon was not prepared for the welcome he got when he, Jace and Izzy reached the diner. Maia wrapped him in a hug and Magnus ruffled his hair. “It’s about time. Jace here was getting really boring.”

Jace’s scowled at him. “Alec…” he whined.

“What?” Alec asked, his eyes amused. “You were getting…boring.” To Simon. “So when did you get back?

“I found him in my kitchen, when I got in this morning.” Jace said. “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“You?” Simon rolled his eyes. “He stood there like some creep, not saying anything. I almost screamed.”

“Almost?” Jace chuckled. Simon rolled his eyes.

“Whatever dude.” Simon said, dismissively. “You’re scared of ducks.”

Jace covered his face in his hands muttering. “Not this again.”

Simon jumped when Izzy and Alec cackled. “Oh my God! You found out…”

“That’s it.” Jace grumbled. “No cake for you, Simon.” The rest of you can kiss my ass.”

“Come on Jace.” Maia said. “You knew this would happen.”

Jace shrugged and shot Simon a look. Simon blushed when the blond winked at him.

“OK. I’m sorry.” Simon said. “Please bake me a cake.”

“I already promised anyway.” Jace muttered, pretending to be mad. Simon slipped his hand into Jace’s under the table and sighed when Jace squeezed his hand.

“I think Jace’s going to be OK.” Alec said, leaning against Magnus.

Jace raised Simon’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I’ll be fine.”

Simon felt his face heat up at the ‘awws’ that went around the table. Izzy took a picture. “Mom’s gonna love this!”

“Izzy, don’t you dare!” Jace said, letting go of Simon and trying to get Izzy’s phone from her.

Simon looked at the chaos around him and felt himself relax. He could get used to this. This was…it.

This was home.

He wasn’t certain he was in love with Jace, but he loved him and it was only a matter of time before he was certain.

Until then, he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack to this chapter is
> 
> Love Me Like You Do - Elie Goulding (Male Cover Version)
> 
> Never Close Our Eyes - Adam Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack 
> 
> Hear Me - Imagine Dragons


End file.
